Faery Blossom
by cocoatd
Summary: Sakura never thought that she was special. She thought herself to be an ordinary, everyday, Kunoichi. But as Sakura's powers as a Fae begin to awaken, Dark Fae begin showing up, trying to take Sakura. As more and more Far appear, Sakura's past, and future, begin to unravel. What does Naruto know? Is he a Fae? But more importantly, what do the Fae and Akatsuki want with Sakura? R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.**

"Talking"

**Inner, Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/Emphasis_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Screams of horror and terror rang throughout the Faerie lands. Great fires roared destroying beautiful forests, valleys, and villages and buildings. Many Fae folk were being slain ruthlessly, without an ounce of remorse. Chaos, blood, and battle, was being spread far and wide.

The queen of the Seelie Court, Hana, stood on her balcony of her castle watching as this all these horrible things were bestowed upon her lands.

'_This cannot continue any longer...' _She thought.

"My queen..." The familiar voice of Kiyoshi spoke. Hana turned around; Kiyoshi, one of Hana's most trusted guards, was standing in the doorway which led out onto the balcony. Kiyoshi – like all other Fae – was handsome. He had long, blonde-white hair with sharp, blue eyes and pointed futures as well as pointed ears.

"Kiyoshi," Hana greeted him. Kiyoshi bowed in response. "What is wrong?"

"The Unseelie Court have launched their first attack upon the castle." Kiyoshi informed his Queen.

Hana's expression hardened. "Send our Fae guard to stop them." She ordered him, "they shall not enter this castle – I will not allow it."

"Of course, my Queen," Kiyoshi bowed respectfully to Hana, and with that, he disappeared back into the castle to complete his orders.

'_I must protect her... then do something to stop this madness.' __Hana thought._

Having no time to waste, Hana entered the castle and into her bedroom

Hana's room was gorgeous; the floors were made from mahogany and were heated. She had a king size bed placed against one of the wall, a night stand on each side of the bed, there were two windows on the other wall opposite from the bed, a mahogany dresser was also lined up against that wall, there were multiple book cases full of books, and some pictures of Hana's parents, grandparents and so on, there was a nice fire place with two comfy velvet arms chairs placed a few feet away from the fireplace, there was a crystal chandelier which hung from the middle of the ceiling, the walls and ceiling of the room was a pure white with a design of red roses falling, a nice red soft velvet carpet covered the floor of the bedroom, and finally placed at the end of Hana's bed was a beautiful crib made from cherry wood.

Hana walked gracefully over to the crib. Sleeping peacefully in the crib was Hana's one and only daughter...Sakura.

'_I'm so sorry Sakura' __Hana thought, gently stroking Sakura's smooth cheek as tears began to weld up in her eyes. She then walked over to her dressed_ and picked up a long black velvet box. Holding the box carefully, Hana returned to Sakura's crib.

Hana's tears were now slipping down her cheeks as she opened the velvet box to reveal a necklace; the chain of the necklace was pure white-gold with a single cherry blossom petal hanging from the chain. On the back of the blossom, Sakura's name had been carved into it in elegant, cursive writing.

Carefully, so she did not wake Sakura, Hana slipped the necklace around the sleeping Sakura's neck. She whispered sadly, "Sakura-hime... I hope you can forgive me."

Hana gently scooped Sakura up into her arms causing Sakura to stir slightly, but not awaken. With Sakura wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets, Hana left her bedroom at a brisk pace through the oak doors.

She quickly walked through the halls of the castle, looking left and right to see if anyone was around.

Time was running out...

Hana made a sharp left, then a right, and one more left. She finally arrived at the end of a hall. There was only one door at the end of this hall.

Hana opened and door and entered the darkness which awaited her. The door immediately shut behind her.

As Hana walked down the stone staircase, candles lit up along the way.

When Hana had finally reached the bottom of the staircase, the whole dark room lit up with candle... all of them were hanging from the ceiling or on a candle holder attached to the walls.

Placed perfectly in the middle of the room was a silver pond. It was beautiful and glistening; it also seemed to emit a sort of strange and compelling sparkle.

Hana approached the silver pond. She loomed over top of it, looking down into silver pond. "Konoha," She whispered, and the village showed up in the silver pond.

It was time to go; Hana entered the pond.

It felt as though she was falling through the sky... the wind rushing through her long, silky, pink locks. However, in actual reality, Hana wasn't falling at all.

Suddenly, Hana was standing in the empty and lonely, dark streets of Konoha. Most of the lights in the houses were now turned off, for many people had gone to sleep for a good night's rest.

Hana walked through the streets; she soon stopped in front of a house which still had a single light on. This was the house of the Haruno family.

Silently, Hana approached the door. She stopped and bent down to lay Sakura softly on the door mat. Hana's tears dripped down onto Sakura's cheeks... _'This is all for the best,' _Hana told herself as she leaned forward and graced Sakura's forehead with a kiss.

"I will forever love you." Hana told the sleeping baby. "Never doubt that, my precious Sakura-hime."

Hana stood up straight, and rang the doorbell a couple times before taking off into the night.

The door opened, and a young woman in her early twenties gasped as she noticed the baby sleeping on her door mat. Without hesitation, she picked the baby up and retreated into the warmth of her house.

...

Hopefully, one day when it was safe for Sakura, Hana could return for her, but for now it was best that Sakura remained hidden. Hana just hoped that Sakura would not hate her for this decision... when she found out the truth of course.

Crying tears of sadness, Hana stalked off into the night...


	2. Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to tell you.**

**Here is my second chapter.**

**Inner, Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts', Dreams_

_Recap..._

_Hopefully one day when it was safe for Sakura, Hana could return for her, but for now it was best Sakura remained hidden. Hana just hoped that Sakura would not hate her for this decision._

_Crying tears of sadness, Hana stalked off into the night..._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Haruno Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up fast, gasping. Beads of sweat were trailing down Sakura's forehead.

Sakura had yet another strange dream.

Sakura had been a Faerie. She had been flying gracefully through the starry night sky without a care in the world. Without any warning everything around Sakura had burst up into flame.

Sakura had barely managed to escaped the flamed in her dream,

Just thinking about it made Sakura shudder.

Sakura was really beginning to question these frequent dreams. They always started out all nice and lovely, and then they would become horrid nightmares. Sakura would always wake up screaming in the middle of the night. The dreams only seemed to get worst and worst, but this recent dream hadn't been as scary as the others.

Sakura threw her covers off and climbed out of bed, and headed over to her full body length mirror to see how bad her appearance was; after all Sakura felt like crap. Sakura's waist long pink hair was in tangles and all messy. Sakura sighed. Having long hair was such a pain but Sakura's mother, Misaki, just loved Sakura's long pink hair so much. Sakura couldn't stand to cut her hair knowing how her mother would react. She would be all sad disappointed, and that was something that Sakura couldn't ever bare to go through.

For some reason Sakura's gaze traveled down to the cherry blossom necklace which hung around her neck. Not once had Sakura ever taken it off. It was special to her. Something about it... felt magical. When Sakura had asked her mother how she had gotten the necklace, Misaki told her that it had been a special family heirloom passed down through her family. Sakura didn't know how... but she could tell her mother had been lying when she had told Sakura the necklace was a precious family heirloom. Sakura had decided not to bring it up with her mother anymore. If Sakura's mother lied to her about the necklace, there must have been a good reason.

Seeing as how she had wasted a bunch of time being lost in thought Sakura had to take a short and quick shower, when she got out she wrapped a towel around her petite body and blow dried and brushed her hair, she then brushed her teeth, and changed into her everyday ninja attire.

Once cleaned and ready, Sakura headed down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed and apple from the fridge seeing as how there was no time to eat.

Both of Sakura's parents were Elite ANBU, so they were always away on missions. So Sakura basically had the whole house to herself except for her older brother who was usually never home.

Holding her apple in her head, Sakura rushed over to the front door and slipped on her black ninja sandals. Sakura wasn't very fond of the blue ninja sandals, she thought they were ugly.

Sakura walked out the front door, closing it behind herself and making sure it was locked using her house key.

Sakura then hoped up onto the roof of the closest house and began hopping from roof to roof. Most Genin couldn't do this, but since Sakura had two parents that were both Elite Genin Sakura could a lot of stuff other Genin's couldn't do.

Most Genin's Sakura's age spent most of their time trying to be pretty. Sakura however spent most of her time training hard; there were times where Sakura would pass out at the training field from exhaustion.

Being weak wasn't an option for Sakura.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

When Sakura arrived at the academy there were not many people there.

Only Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji; who was snacking on a bag of chips, and Ami; the most annoying fan girl of them all.

Sakura walked down the aisle and stopped at the row Naruto and Uchiha were sitting in.

"Naruto-Kun, may I please sit here?" Sakura asked him, giving Naruto her sweetest smile.

"S-Sakura-Chan s-sure," Naruto stuttered, sliding over so there was room for Sakura to sit down. Sakura sat down next to him.

Naruto and Sakura had been best friends ever since they were five. It had all started when Sakura was being picked on by a group of thirteen year olds, Naruto saw this and defended Sakura, this only made them mad. They ended up ganging up on Naruto and beating him up. Sakura had brought Naruto back to her house seeing as how neither of her parents where home at the time. Then with the help of her brother, Sakura tended to Naruto's wounds. Naruto then stayed at Sakura's house for the next few days regaining his health.

Ever since then they had been the best of friends. Naruto would always come over to Sakura's house for sleepovers and Sakura would go over to Naruto's house for sleepovers. They would defend and protect each other. No one could separate them.

"How have you been lately, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much... I guess..."

"Come on Naruto-Kun what are you hiding." Sakura prodded, leaning forward. Naruto could feel her hot breath against his cheek.

"Um..."

"Naruto-Kun, tell me." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura, and avoided her sharp piercing gaze. "I'm being kicked out of my apartment." Naruto admitted softly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"The building manager doesn't want me living there anymore." Naruto explained. "He's says I'm scaring off his buyers."

"I'll deal with him," Sakura growled.

Naruto's eyes lit up, and he gave Sakura his signature smile. "Really Sakura-Chan,"

"Really,"

Naruto threw his arms around Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She loved Naruto, he was important to her. Naruto was one of the only people that Sakura actually showed her true emotions too. Sakura knew she could trust Naruto. She would forever stay by his side, no matter what.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Okay class," Iruka began. "You're going to be split up in Genin squads of three. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin ranked ninja."

'_I'm so going to be one a team with Sakura-Chan!' _Naruto thought.

Sakura smirked. If she wasn't on the same team as Naruto, there was going to be a problem...

Sasuke mentally groaned. _'I'll probably be stuck with idiotic fan girls'_

"Okay first up squad number one..."

...

"Squad number seven... Uzumaki Naruto... Haruno Sakura... and Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sakura's eye twitched at the last name. Great she was stuck with the emo... then again being on the same team as Sasuke couldn't be that bad. She would be able to annoy the hell out of him. Oh that would be fun.

"Well that's it for the squads," Iruka announced pulling Sakura out of her train of thoughts. "Any questions,"

Naruto instantly jumped to his feet.

"Iruka-Sensei, how come I'm stuck with stinking Uchiha Sasuke! I'm a way better ninja then he is!"

Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto sure was weird.

"Sasuke graduated with top scores, Naruto you had the worst. To create a balanced squad we put the best with the worst."

Laughing erupted throughout the entire class room.

Naruto growled.

"Just don't get in my way... Dobe," Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "What did you say Teme!"

"What can't you hear? I called you a Dobe." Sasuke shot back casually.

"Naruto-Kun, calm down and sit." Sakura said.

The laughing in the more increased.

Iruka cleared his throat trying to get his students attention. "After lunch you shall all meet your Jounin leaders, until then you all may leave."

Of course it didn't work. They were all paying attention to the argument taking place in Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's row.

Iruka sighed. They would work it out.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Okay let's all eat lunch together so we can get to know each other." Sakura said, dragging both Naruto and Sasuke along with her to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"I don't want to eat lunch with this Teme!" Naruto protested loudly.

Sakura stopped walked and turned around to face the two Genin boys. She had a deadly look in her eyes. "Naruto I deeply suggest that you don't leave." The tone of her voice was sickly sweet.

Something about the way Sakura had said that made shiver run down Naruto's spine. She was scary.

"N-n-never mind," Naruto stuttered, afraid for his life.

"Good then let's go." Sakura announced once again dragging Naruto and Sasuke along with her.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"See isn't this good?" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted _again_.

"Do you ever say anything beside 'Hn'?" Sakura asked.

Of course Sasuke's famous reply was a grunt.

Seeing as how Sasuke was going to say anything other then... Hn. Sakura swirled her chair to the left to face Naruto.

"Naruto isn't this fun, spending time together with our team?"

Naruto didn't reply. He was too busy slurping down his tenth bowel of ramen.

Sakura sighed. This was pointless. If they were going to spend time together as a team, they should at least talk to each other. But talking and getting to know each other would be to...lame for the Uchiha. And Naruto would probably refuse to talk to him because he hated Sasuke. So to sum it all up, Sakura had one of the worst teams ever.

"Heyy Sakuraaaa-Chaaannn, are you there!"

"What!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Oh... It's time to head back to the academy to meet our Jounin Sensei..." Naruto muttered.

"...um... Okay let's go." Sakura said standing up, placing money done on the counter to pay for her ramen only.

Sasuke paid for his ramen, and then quickly took off in the direction of the academy leaving Naruto and Sakura behind.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, could you please pay for my ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I could... but I won't." Sakura smirked.

"What! Why won't you?"

"Because I always pay for you," Sakura said. "See ya later."

Sakura took off down the streets of Konoha towards the academy, leaving Naruto standing there alone.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Where is our fucking sensei?"

"Naruto-Kun would you calm down; I'm sure he's coming." Sakura reassured him.

"All the other teams have left with their sensei's! Even Iruka-Sensei is gone!"

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke spoke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I have an idea!" Naruto cheered.

Naruto grabbed the black board eraser and a chair.

Minutes later, Naruto had the eraser placed perfectly at the top of the door. If anyone was too open the door it would fall on them.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto could be such a fool sometimes, but that was part of the reason she loved him so much.

"Dobe that's not going to work he a Jounin. An elite ninja," Sasuke said.

"Oh my god the Uchiha speaks," Sakura gasped.

"Hn,"

"Back to two letters again huh Uchiha?"

Sasuke just simply glared at Sakura, who glared right back.

The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. Soon the door to the room slid open. The eraser fell from its spot landing on the head on Team Seven's Jounin Sensei.

Naruto burst into laughter, and Sakura smirked. Sasuke however gave the silver haired Jounin a disgusting look.

'_There's no way he could be a Jounin' _Sasuke thought.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Naruto-Kun, it wasn't that funny." Sakura pointed out.

"... My first impression of you three is... I hate you all..."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sweat dropped at this comment.

Sakura put on a fake sweet, innocent smile. "Hey Sensei wanna know what my first impression of you is?"

"Not really," The Jounin mumbled; his eyes glued to the orange book in his hand that he had just pulled out.

"Too bad I'm going to tell you anyways." Sakura said. "I think you're an old guy that needs to loosen up a bit, and have some fun."

"I'm not old." He murmured under his breath, thinking Sakura didn't hear him.

"Of course you not." Sakura smirked.

Kakashi gave the little girl a sharp glare. "Meet up on the roof," He said; he then dispeared in a puff of smoke.

"Cool I wanna learn how to do that!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura have Naruto a cocky smile then she too disappeared, but she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Naruto stood there like an idiot.

"How does she do that?" He whined.

"Baka," Sasuke grumbled walking out of the room.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sat down on steps.

Kakashi sat casually on the railing; which helped to stop people from falling from the roof of the academy.

An awkward silence filled the air. Sakura didn't like the feeling of awkwardness, it bothered her. She just wished someone would break this silence.

"Alright right don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi said as if he was answering Sakura's wishes. "One at a time,"

"Hey, hey Sensei what are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"Things you like; things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi explained.

"How 'bout you go first." Sakura suggested. "Tell us about you so we can know how this works."

"My name is Hatake. Things I like... and things I hate... I don't really feel like telling you. My dream for the future... I've never really thought about it. As for hobbies well... I have lots of hobbies."

"Well wasn't that useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura muttered in annoyance.

Kakashi pretended not to hear what Sakura said. "Now it's your turn."

"The blonde one that looks like an idiot, you go first." Kakashi told Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup; I really like Sakura-Chan, and I like the ramen that Iruka-Sensei and Sakura-Chan buys me at the Ichiraku ramen shop, but I hate the three minute wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, my hobby is eating different ramen's and comparing them, pranking people and spending time with Sakura-Chan. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody!"

'_Well isn't he interesting' _Kakashi thought.

"Okay next up is the lovely young lady."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like to train, I liken spending time with Naruto-Kun and getting ramen at Ichiraku's with him, and my hobby is training and reading books on medical Jutsu's and normal Jutsu's, and sometime pranking people with Naruto, I hate people that look down on others and treat them like they are nothing, I hate it when people bully others that are younger than them, and I hate ignorant people... like Sasuke. My dream for the future is to become a great Elite ANBU ninja, and become a great medical Nin... even greater than the legendary slug Sanin Tsunade."

'_This girl sure is something...'_

"Okay last one."

"My name is... Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things... including Sakura, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody..."

'_Hope it isn't me' _Naruto thought.

'_Just like Uchiha to say something like that' _Sakura mentally grumbled.

'_That's what I'd expect from an Uchiha' _Kakashi mused.

"You are all quite unique and you all have interesting idea. Tomorrow we shall have our first mission." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked. He was basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's a task that the four of us shall do tomorrow." Kakashi replied.

"What? What? What? Tell me!"

"A survival exercise,"

"What! A survival exercise," Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura was now confused too. "I thought we already did survival exercises in the academy. I thought we would be getting a real mission."

"This is not like you training in the academy."

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh. She was really beginning to think that Kakashi-Sensei was a nut crack.

"What's so funny old man?" Sakura half-growled her question; she was starting to get pissed off.

"If I told you, you aren't going to like it." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Came Naruto's oh so brilliant reply.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduate only nine will actually become true Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words this is a pass or fail test. And the chance that you will make it is 66%."

Naruto's face was priceless; his chin basically hit the ground. Sakura eyes were twitching. Sasuke's expression remained the same.

"See... Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi smirked.

"That crazy; we worked hard to get here!"

"What was the point to that stupid graduation test if this was going to happen?" Sakura said.

"Oh that was only to select candidates that might become Genin." Kakashi answered simply. "...Or not..."

"WHAT!"

"That's how it is. Deal with it." Kakashi said. "I'm going to decide if you pass or not. Be at training ground seven at five o'clock tomorrow morning. Bring all you ninja gear."

Naruto clenched his teeth and his fist tightly. _'I'm not going back to the academy!'_

Sakura had a look of determination on her face. _'This old man isn't going to stop me from becoming a Genin'_

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. _'This is going to be a walk in the park'_

"Well then, you're dismissed." Kakashi told them, standing up. "Oh by the way; tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you will puke."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"I'm home," Sakura called out, when she entered her house.

There was no reply.

Sakura sighed. So her parents and brother were still out.

Of course, no one was ever home.

Sakura walked into the living room and laid down on the couch covering her eyes with her hand to block out the light. She was tired. Today had been quite... interesting.

As Sakura lay there her mind wondered off to the strange dreams she had been having lately.

Sakura would always be a Faerie with wings that looked like pure pink flames; they had a very simple pattern with swirls. Her wings looked like silk. They carried Sakura through the air gracefully. She looked like a princess. In the dreams Sakura would be wearing a simple white dress which flowed down to Sakura's knees; and she wore simple pink ballet flats. Sakura cherry blossom would always hang loosely in-between Sakura's developing breasts. Sakura pink silky, soft hair would cascade softly down to her ankles. Her hair would always blow in the gentle breeze of the wind which blew against Sakura's cheeks. Sakura always loved the feeling of a soft breeze hitting her skin. It made her feel relaxed.

And soon enough Sakura was falling asleep on the couch.

Being pulled into yet another Faerie dream...

**Just so you know... Sakura will not be weak in this fan fiction.**

**I hate a weak Sakura.**

**I guess I will sort of follow the story line of Naruto, but there will be some major changes due to Sakura's strength and personality.**

**I also think this story will be a SakuraxMulti story. Sorry if the update will take a while I will be busy. I actually am doing quite a lot this summer so... yeah. Plus I still have to update Cherry Blossom Flash. Wouldn't want to forget to do that -_-**

**Sorry for grammar mistake. It's my cousins job to go over that, I have great difficulty finding my grammar mistake when it's my own reading, and sometime even she misses my grammar mistake, because I do make a lot of stupid grammar mistake without even noticing it o.0**

**Also I'm sorry to say this to all you sasusaku fan but I do not really like Sasuke. Same with Hinata, and Ino, but since I know there are actually a lot of people that actually like those characters I will do my best with them no matter how much I despise them.**

**And since this is a SakuraxMulti story I will have to put some SasukexSakura in there for all you SasuSaku fans not matter how much I may dislike it.**

**Well I think I have what I need to say cleared... oh wait one more thing! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Bell Test

**I don't own Naruto (Cries anime tears).**

**Here is the third chapter.**

**Inner, Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts', Dreams_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

It was dark. It was cold. No one could be seen.

Standing in the middle of the dark field was a tall, dark, big, castle.

This was the Otherworld.

Very many dark Fae live in the Otherworld. Banished Fae from, Naeralith, which was the Fae Kingdom which Hana ruled over would be sent to the Otherworld.

The Otherworld was a place filled of Dark Magick.

The rule of the Otherworld was... Tsuyoshi; he ruled over the dark lands of the Otherworld.

He hated the great Fae Kingdom Naeralith with a passion.

For many years he had always wanted to destroy the Fae Kingdom, and then rebuild it in his image.

It was his dream.

And it would happen.

...

"Where is she?" Tsuyoshi raged, storming back and forth through his throne room.

"We don't know, my lord." Shou said. Shou was Tsuyoshi's right hand man.

Tsuyoshi rounded on Shou. "It has been twelve years and you still haven't found her!"

"We are searching the lands, sir." Shou replied.

"Her thirteenth birthday is approaching in March. When she is thirteen her powers as a Fae will start fully coming in and developing. I want her found before that." Tsuyoshi growled. "I need her."

"Yes sir I understand."

"Good." Tsuyoshi said. "I want you to contact the spies in my beautiful Hana's castle, and tell them to find out where she has been hidden."

Shou nodded his head. "Hai I shall immediately."

"Good then you're dismissed."

Show bowed in respect, and then excited the room.

Tsuyoshi had a smirk on his face.

She couldn't stay hidden forever.

If she wasn't found before he thirteenth birthday her awakening powers, would give her away.

Her little protection necklace wouldn't be protecting her for so long.

Tsuyoshi would soon have his hands on her.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Hana had a distressed look on her face.

The time was coming.

Her powers would soon be awakening.

And once that happened, there would not be much that could stop Tsuyoshi from getting his hands on her.

That necklace was only to help hide her presence from him. But with her powers developing that necklace will soon give out and be useless.

It would soon be time for Hana too contact him to prepare him for the attack that will happen.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"You're late Sakura-Chan." Naruto whined as Sakura approached her two teammates. "Kakashi-Sensei said to be here at five, it's almost noon."

"Really Naruto-Kun, that old man was late yesterday. So what makes you think he's going to be early today?" Sakura pointed.

Naruto said nothing because he knew Sakura was right.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto underneath the tree, she pulled a granola bar out of her backpack and unwrapped the wrapper and took a bite out of it.

"Hn, we aren't supposed to eat." Sasuke said.

"You really think I'm going to train without eating. I'd pass out because I have no energy." Sakura shot back.

"Hn,"

"Why thank you Sasuke, I know I'm right." Sakura smirked at him.

"Smartass,"

"Thanks, I appreciate all these nice comments today _Sasuke-Kun_." Sakura teased.

Sasuke just grunted, making Sakura laugh. Sasuke was so easy to piss off.

There was a sudden poof of smoke and standing there was Kakashi. "Yo,"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes... well you see I got lost on the path of life."

"YOU'RE SUCH A LAIR!"

Kakashi chose to ignore Naruto. "Let's get started."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all looked at Kakashi as he walked over to three posts, and set a clock on the middle post.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi said. He then held up two bells. "You assignment is quite simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." He then paused for what seemed like affect and then continued talking. "If you can't take these bells from me by lunch, you shall go without food for lunch and be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"What! That's not fair!" Naruto complained.

'_So that's why he told us not to eat' _Sasuke thought.

'_Good thing I ate' _Sakura smirked. _Wait! There are only two bells!_

"Sensei, how come there are only two bells when there is three of us." Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up being tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission." Kakashi said, taunting them by waving the bells back and forth. "That one goes back to the academy."

"Then again it is possible all three of you could fail." Kakashi suggested to them. "You can use all your weapons. If you don't fight to kill you won't be able to take the bells from me."

"This is going to be easy. I mean you can't even dodge an eraser." Naruto joked.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link; lowest score loser." Kakashi said.

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Now when I say start you may begin."

Clenching his teeth, Naruto pulled a kunai and swirled it around his finger before taking a tight hold on hit. He charged forward at Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto arm was pulled back so his own kunai was pointed at the back of his head, Kakashi's other hand was keeping a tight grip on Naruto's head.

"I didn't say to start yet."

'_I didn't even see him move. He's fast. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought' _Sakura mused.

'_So this is a Jounin' _Sasuke speculated.

"At least you came at me with the full intention of killing me. So... how can I say this," Kakashi said. "I think I'm actually starting to like you three."

Sakura smirked at this.

"Get ready..."

Sakura bent her knees, so she was ready to take off.

"And... Start,"

Sakura took off. She focused chakra to her feet so she could get away faster.

First she'd need to get into a good hiding position.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Sakura sat in the highest tree possible in the training ground. This tree loomed over top of the clearing so she could see everything that would take place. She had concealed her chakra so it would be impossible to find her.

Sasuke was hiding in a huge bush a little ways away from the clearing. He still had a clear view of the field.

Naruto however stood in the middle of the clearing; he had a foxy grind on his face.

"Hey you old man," Naruto shouted, drawing Kakashi's attention towards him. "You and I, right now, let's fight."

"You know... compared to the other two... You're weird." Kakashi commented.

"The only thing weird is your hair." Naruto said, before charging at Kakashi.

"Idiot," Sakura sighed. She knew Naruto was just asking for it.

Kakashi reached into his weapons pocket. Naruto instantly stopped charging and jumped back a little ways from Kakashi.

"Shinobi lesson part one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said.

'_Taijutsu, that's hand to hand combat. Then how come he is going for a weapon'_

Kakashi suddenly pulled out his orange book. He obviously wasn't going to take them seriously.

"What the-''

"What are you waiting for attack?"

"But- why are you reading that book?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I want to find out what happens next. Don't worry with your weak attacks it won't matter." Kakashi answered simply.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled running forward to engage Kakashi in hand-to-hand combat.

Every punch and Kick Naruto sent Kakashi's way was pointless. He dodged every single one of them.

"I'm going to get you!" Naruto shouted sending his fist flying in Kakashi direction. But in the blink of an eye Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Never turn you back on your enemy." Kakashi said. He then made the hand sign to focus his chakra, the sign of the tiger.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched this. Naruto could be killed! Without a second thought, Sakura jumped down from the spot she was hiding in and landed and straight into the clearing.

"Naruto-Kun, watch out!" Sakura shouted, catching Kakashi's attention.

Sakura pulled a pair of black gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on; she focused chakra into her fists and feet and charged at Kakashi.

'_Attacking me head on, what is she thinking?' _Kakashi asked himself mentally.

"Shannaro!" Sakura roared.

Kakashi moved out of the way of Sakura's attack, causing Sakura's fist to connect with the ground.

On contact the ground shatter. Big and little shards of rocks flew everywhere. Sakura cursed and jumped back avoiding the rock pieces. There was now a medium sized crater where Sakura's fist had connected with the ground.

Sakura turned on her heel to face Kakashi.

"So Sensei? Did I strike with the intention to kill?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Very good." Kakashi praised her. "But you still haven't gotten a bell." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura swore under her breath. She wouldn't be the one going home...

'_Wait! There are two bells and three of us! Kakashi-Sensei is trying to pit us against each other. The reason for us being put into three man squads is teamwork! The point to this assignment is teamwork! We're supposed to work together as one to get the bells of Kakashi-Sensei because one Genin would never be able to do it... but maybe three...' _Sakura groaned feeling like an idiot. She couldn't believe she didn't figure this out earlier.

"Naruto-Kun... I figured it out." Sakura spoke.

"Huh?" Naruto said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"The point to this assignment is teamwork you baka! There is no way one Genin alone could take on a Jounin... but three Genin with a well thought out plan. There's a possibility." Sakura explained. "So we need to find Sasuke, and convince his stupid ass that we need to work together."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not working with _him_."

A deadly aura began to roll of Sakura. "Oh you'll work with him."

"Hai Sakura-Sama," Naruto gulped in fear.

Sakura's deadly expression was then replaced by one of pure happiness. "Good then let's find him."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Sasuke stared at the crater Sakura had created using only her _fists_.

Well it didn't matter. In Sasuke's eyes Sakura would still always be weak.

"_Sasuke-Kunn_."

Sasuke jumped a little bit but still managed to keep a cool expression on his face. Crouched down behind him were Sakura and Naruto.

"What do _you _want?" Sasuke whispered. He didn't sound very happy. Probably because

Sakura snorted quietly. "And here I thought the _great Uchiha _would figure it out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Teamwork the point to this assignment is to test our team work. Don't you get it? There is no way one of us could take on Kakashi-Sensei, but with three of us and a well thought plan we could take him on... maybe."

"Look I don't care what you say." Sasuke snarled. "But I refuse to work with that dobe and you."

Sakura glared sharply at Sasuke. "Fine then. When Naruto-Kun and I get the bells you're going to wish you worked with us."

"Doubt it," Sasuke shot back.

Sakura growled at him, and grabbed Naruto hand. "Let's get out of here, Naruto-Kun."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Sakura continued to mumble a strong of incoherent swear words about Sasuke underneath her breath as she walked, Naruto trailed silently behind her his eyes locked on the ground.

"So uh... Sakura-Chan what's the plan?" Naruto asked only to have Sakura ignore him.

Naruto lifted his gaze up. Sitting there underneath a tree was a... bell.

"Sakura-Chan, look!"

Of course Sakura continued to ignore him. She just went on with cursing Sasuke.

Naruto deciding to take matters into his own hands, sped past Sakura towards the bells. He came skidding to a halt in front of the bell. He bent down to pick the bell up. Just as Naruto was about to touch the bell, Naruto suddenly found himself hanging upside down from a tree his ankles tied together by a rope.

"Shit," Naruto cursed.

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and reached up to cut the rope. Naruto easily cut the rope with on cut.

'_Haha in that old man's face' _Naruto thought.

Naruto flipped in midair and landed perfectly on his feet. And once again without a sudden warning, Naruto found himself once more hanging upside down by rope. Double trap.

"The bell!" Naruto said, trying to reach the bell.

A hand reached out and picked the bell up. Kakashi.

He sighed. "Think before you use a Jutsu. Or else your enemy might use it against you." Kakashi looked up at Naruto. "Also if the bait is obvious don't fall for it."

"A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi told Naruto.

"I get it!"

"No you don't. I'm telling you this because you don't get it. Get it?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura, who had nearly ran into a tree, look up to see Naruto hanging from a branch of a tree. Kakashi standing there in front of the tree. Sakura swore at her stupidity. How could she have gotten herself distracted over Sasuke?

**Because you like him **Inner Sakura teased.

'_Shut up Inner, I don't have time for this' _Sakura hissed back.

**Don't tell me-**

Sakura ignored Inner and pushed her away to the deepest depths of her mind.

Right now she had to deal with Naruto.

Concealing her chakra, Sakura snuck up behind Kakashi, signalling for Naruto to keep quiet and act natural.

"Kakashi-Sensei I hope you didn't forget about me?" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi whipped around just as Sakura sent a chakra enhanced fist at Kakashi. Barely having any time to think about it, Kakashi dodged the attack. Instead Sakura's fist ended up hitting the tree which Naruto hung from.

The tree crack and splintered, breaking completely. The tree swayed dangerously and collapsed. Seeing as how Naruto was hanging from the tree he went down with the tree as well.

Naruto groaned in pain, he had multiple cuts all over his face. But they were only small.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Naruto-Kun," Sakura apologized forgetting about Kakashi.

"Sakura you should really pay attention." Kakashi said.

Sakura felt a dull pain. Her eyes sight began to get blurry, and her eyes lids felt heavy.

"Naruto-Kun..." She whispered before passing out.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, struggling to stand up.

Kakashi turned to face Naruto. "If you didn't fall for that trap none of this would have happened."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

'_Now!' _Sasuke thought.

He pulled out some shuriken, and threw them, aiming them all at Kakashi.

They hit Kakashi right on target.

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi went crashing to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! SASUKE OVER-KILL!" Naruto shouted loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

There was then a puff of smoke. In Kakashi's place was a, log.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered. He'd given away his position.

Wasting no time Sasuke took off through the forest. He needed a new hiding spot now.

Sasuke ended up finding a small little clearing. He stood in the middle his eyes scanning around in search of Kakashi.

A pair of bells jingled.

Sasuke turned around. Leaning against a tree casually reading his book was, Kakashi.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke growled.

"And how can you say that? Hm?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm not like Sakura and Naruto. I'm not weak." Sasuke snapped.

"Weak? I wouldn't call Sakura weak. That crater she created back there... I don't assume you could do that... _my Sasuke_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew he couldn't do that.

"Doesn't matter. You're still going down."

"You can talk all high and mighty after you get a bell." Kakashi said.

A dead silence seemed to fill the air.

Sasuke pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged them easily. "There's no point using normal attacks."

Sasuke then threw a kunai, this time not aimed at Kakashi; it whizzed through the air and cut a piece of rope.

'_A trap' _Kakashi thought. Dodging a bunch of flying Kunai coming his way.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, sending a well aimed kick at him.

Kakashi blocked the kick and took hold of Sasuke's leg. Sasuke then pulled back his fist and shot it forward. Kakashi too caught his fist. Using his free leg, Sasuke kicked Kakashi. Kakashi manoeuvred his arm to block the kick. The bells jingled. Sasuke smirked, and using his other hand reached out to grab the bells. His hand just touched the bell as Kakashi released Sasuke and jumped back away from him.

Sasuke landed on the ground, staring at Kakashi who stared right back. Sasuke panted.

'_I won't be able to read make out paradise while fighting this kid' _Kakashi thought. _'He's good'_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Groaning Sakura sat up.

She had been knocked out by Kakashi.

'_Naruto-Kun!'_

Sakura jumped to her feet and ran over to the ruins of the broken tree to search for Naruto. Only to find him not there.

Sakura's eyes twitched in complete annoyance.

Naruto had taken off. Leave Sakura knocked unconscious! Oh he was going to be in a world of pain when Sakura was finished with him.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Naruto ran through the tree looking for Kakashi.

No way in hell was Sasuke going to get a bell from him first. Naruto wouldn't allow it!

Naruto stopped running for a minute and sniffed the air. Food.

He could smell food.

But where?

Naruto continued to sniff the air, and began to follow the scent towards the source of the food.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"You are pretty good. I will grant you that one." Kakashi praised.

Sasuke ignored his little praise and began to perform hand seals.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

'_What Genin can't do this Jutsu; it takes up to much chakra!' _Kakashi thought.

A stream of fire escaped Sasuke's mouth. Take the form of a ball. **(A/N Not what you think pervs)**

When the fire cleared up there was a crater where Kakashi had been standing.

'_Where did he go? Behind me! Above!' _Sasuke mentally said, searching his surroundings.

"Where!" A hand reached out from the ground and gripped Sasuke's ankle. "I'm where you least expect me."

Sasuke was then pulled down.

When Kakashi was he was crouched down in front of Sasuke, who was neck deep in the ground.

"I'm right underneath. Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu." Kakashi said. "That was Ninjutsu. The thirst lesson. You're right you have talent. And you are different from the others. Then again different isn't always better." Kakashi then stood up and turned his back on Sasuke and pulled out his book. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get hammered down."

"Great." Sakura grumbled.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Haha. Sensei said that if we didn't get a bell before lunch we don't get to eat. But if I eat now what can he do," Naruto chuckled to himself. "It's chow time."

"Hi there."

Naruto mouth formed an 'o'.

"I-I-I was uhh just joking, K-Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto stuttered.

"Nice try."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

'_He's strong then I am' _Sasuke growled.

A sound of rustling reached Sasuke's ears. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura running out from the trees.

"Sakura!" He shouted.

Sakura immediately stopped running and turned to look at the, well... Sasuke head.

She started at him for a couple minutes. Sakura then burst into laughter. She rolled on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Just help me." Sasuke shot at her.

"Help you." Sakura snorted, after she had finally managed to stop laughing as stand up. "As if."

Sakura walked over to the Sasuke head and stopped in front of him. She bent down, and flicked his forehead. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give me one good reason I should help you." Sakura said.

"We're teammates." Sasuke responded.

Sakura made a facial expression as if she was thinking long and hard about something. "Now wasn't it _you_ who refused to work with Naruto and me when we asked you too?"

Sasuke knew she had a point there.

"So what! You would only just get in my way. Now help me out of here!"

"I really don't feel like it." Sakura said, fake yawning. "I'm sort of tired."

"Sakura." Sasuke warned his tone of voice threatening.

Sakura put on a fake scared look. "Oh my, Sasuke going to kill me."

"Get me out of here!"

"Fine, fine but this may hurt." Sakura warned him.

Sakura concentrated her chakra to her fist. She then slammed her fist down the ground. The ground crack and shatter to her will. Sakura then reached down and grabbed Sasuke. Using all her strength she pulled him up and threw him through the air. He landed on his feet, but the force of Sakura's throw still put him off. So losing his balance Sasuke fell down on his ass.

Sakura chuckled and walked over to him. "I owned you." She said.

Saying nothing, Sasuke got back up to his feet. "I need to get one of those bells."

"And what makes you think you'll get a bell?"

"I already touched one. But this time I'll get the bell."

Sakura said nothing. Silence filled the space between them.

The wind blew in, blowing Sakura's pink hair around her.

"I'm the only on... who can destroy that person." Sasuke said.

Who was he talking about? Sakura wondered.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"That day... I was crying."

"What. When were you crying?" Though Sakura hated to admit it, she was curious as too was Sasuke was talking about.

"It was my..."

He really wasn't giving Sakura any answering. "What? What happened to you?"

"I am an avenger. I need to be stronger then my prey." Sasuke declared. "I need this training. There is no time for setbacks."

"_I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain somebody..." _The words that Sasuke had said from yesterday rung in Sakura's head.

Just then the bell from the alarms began to ring.

"I waster too much time, shit," Sasuke cursed, walking away from Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered.

There was something up with him. And Sakura would figure it out.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Naruto was tied to the middle stump. Sakura sat on the ground leaning against the stump on Naruto's left. Sasuke sat on the ground on Naruto's right. The two boxed lunched were placed only just like two feet in front of Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke's stomach's growled loudly.

"Uh oh stomach's growling... well that's too bad." Kakashi said staring down at his Genin team, arms crossed. "By the way. I've decide that I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"All three of us! Whoohoo!" Naruto cheered.

"That's right. All three of you are being dropped from the program... permanently."

Naruto's cheering came to a halt.

"WHAT! But you said that if we didn't get a bell you'd send us back to the academy! Not drop us from the program! We'll never become ninja! You just can' do that!" Naruto shouted.

"That's because none of you think like ninja. You think like little kids... like brats." Kakashi told them.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He wouldn't be called a little kid, a brat, he was a ninja. Sasuke moved from his spot and charged blindly at Kakashi. In a flash, Sasuke was on the ground. Kakashi sat on top of him, one foot on Sasuke hand, and one hand pulled Sasuke's arms behind his back.

"You think it's all about you don't you." Kakashi said.

Sakura couldn't resist the urge to smile. This was kind of funny, seeing the almighty Uchiha being thrown to the ground as if he was nothing.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game." Kakashi spoke. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise was about. Not even close."

Naruto scrunched his brows up in confusion. "What's it about."

"Yes that what's determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi replied.

Sakura sighed it was time she spoke. "Teamwork." She whispered. Kakashi seemed to be the only one that heard one Sakura said.

"Why don't you repeat that Sakura, loud enough for the others to hear." Kakashi said.

"We were put into three man squads for the purpose of teamwork. For this exercise we were supposed to work together to get the bells." Sakura explained.

"That's right. If all three of you had come at me you might have been able to take the bells." Kakashi confirmed. "Yes well. Anyways it's too late now."

"Wait then how come there are only two bells!" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto-Kun you baka. Kakashi-Sensei purposely pitted the three of us against each other. Kakashi-Sensei was probably just trying to see if we could put that ahead of us and realize that we are a team and need to work with each other to get the bells." Sakura said.

"Exactly. Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork." Kakashi said. "Sakura... You got annoyed and fed up with Sasuke and lost concentration ignoring Naruto. He ended up getting suckered into a trap; which resulted in you being knocked out when trying to save him. Naruto... You do everything on your own... everything. And you Sasuke... you thought the others were so far beneath you that you didn't need them... arrogance. Ninja mission are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the team in can result in failure or worse... death."

Kakashi then reached into his weapon pocket and pulled out a kunai, he held it up against Sasuke's neck. "For example... Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Naruto eyes became wide, and his mouth dropped open, he looked quickly between Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura just kept her eyes narrowed.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said, drawing the kunai back away from Sasuke's neck. Kakashi swirled the kunai around his finer. "The enemy takes a hostage, then you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead."

Kakashi stood up, getting off of Sasuke. Kakashi walked towards the stone which was a couple feet behind him.

"Did you look at this stone? The name on it." Kakashi then stopped in front of the stone. "They are all ninja who are honoured as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and day for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero!"

Tears were drawn to Sakura's eyes. But she refused to let them fall. "Naruto-Kun no way in hell is your name going on that stone! Do you even know what that stone stands for! All the names of the ninja on there were K.I.A!"

"K.I.A that sounds cool." Naruto said.

"You baka it means killed in action!" Sakura shouted at him. "It means they're dead!"

Naruto immediately shut up, and looked away.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest are engraved here." Kakashi told them.

Sakura looked at the ground. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

Kakashi looked back at his team. "Alright I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. Now you only have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to gain some strength. However Naruto doesn't get any." Kakashi said, approaching them. "This punishment is for breaking the rule and trying to eat by yourself, and if anyone tried to fee him they shall fail... right away."

Naruto mouth was hanging open.

"I make the rule you follow them." Kakashi said. "Got it?"

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and sighed. She held out her lunch to him.

"I've already eaten. Plus if you don't eat you won't have any strength." Sakura said.

"What Sakura-Chan, you heard what Sensei said!"

"He's gone." Sasuke spoke. "If you don't eat you'll just get in the way. We need to work as a team."

Naruto tried to move his hands to grab Sakura's lunch... but failed. "I can't. Sakura-Chan you need to feed me."

Sakura sighed. "Fine!"

Sakura moved in front of Naruto, and used the chopsticks the get some rice. She held it out towards Naruto, who took a bite.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of smoke and winds.

Kakashi appeared in front of them. "YOU! You broke the rules. I hope you are ready or the punishment." Kakashi performed his hand signs. The sky darkened and lightning flashed. "Any last words?"

Sasuke growled and got into a fighting position. Sakura's hand neared her kunai pocket.

"B-but you said..." Naruto stuttered.

"Yes...?"

But you said there were three of us! And that's why Sakura and uh Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off.

"We are on this squad together. We are all in it together. The three of us are one." Sasuke stated.

"Thought I hate to admit. Sasuke's right! Naruto's our teammate and he needs to eat."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"The three of you are one. That's your excuse... you pass." Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You... pass." Kakashi repeated.

"What how?" Naruto asked.

"You are the first squad to ever succeed. The others did exactly as I said and fell right into my traps. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum."

Naruto's eyes watered up. "He's kind of... cool."

"The exercise is over. Squad seven starts its mission tomorrow." Kakashi said, giving them a thumb up.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. "If we're done here, I'm going home."

Yawning lightly Sakura began to walk away.

"Sakura hang on, I wish to talk to you." Kakashi said.

Sakura stopped walking and turned around to face Kakashi. "Sure,"

"I'm going," Sasuke muttered getting up and walking away.

"Wait Sasuke untie me!" Naruto shouted, of course Sasuke just ignored Naruto and walked on.

Kakashi and Sakura walked a little ways away from Naruto so they couldn't hear his loud and annoying shout of: "Untie!"

"There only one person with super human strength like that, and its Tsunade-Sama one of the Legendary Sanin, and she hasn't be seen in Konoha for years. So how did you learn how to do that?" Kakashi questioned.

"I read multiple books on Tsunade-Sama, and I just practised and practised till I got the hang of it." Sakura answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"That is quite good. Well anyways I am going to talk to Hokage-Sama about this, I am going to try and have him find out where Tsunade-Sama is. With the proper training from her, you inhuman attacks could get even stronger."

Excitement pulsed through Sakura. "Really Kakashi-Sensei you'd do that! I've always wanted to train under Tsunade-Sama!"

"I will. I'll talk to him this week and see what he can do." Kakashi said. "For now let's just get home."

And with that Kakashi and Sakura started to leave the training ground, leaving Naruto still tied to the stump...

**That's the third chapter.**

**Once more sorry for grammar and such.**

**Please review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Team Seven's First Real Mission!

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal.**

**This is my fourth chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Inner, Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts', Dreams_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Sasuke... I'm at point B."

"Sakura... I'm at point C."

There was then a long pause of silence over the walkie talkie headgear.

"Naruto... I'm at point A. Believe it!"

"You're too slow Naruto." Kakashi said. "Okay Team Seven, hm... Target has moved! Follow it!"

A small blur shot out through the trees and jumped into a bush.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all poked their head out from behind the trees that they were hiding behind.

"Over there." Naruto said through the microphone so his team could hear.

Sakura shot out forward to hide behind a closer tree, as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked, his voice crackling over through the walkie talkie headgear.

"Five meters, I'm ready." Sakura said.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke spoke.

"Me to, believe it!" Naruto half shouted.

"Okay... now!"

All three Genin moved forward in a blur.

Sakura's arms wrapped around a brown cat with a red ribbon on its right ear; for some reason the cat immediately began to purr and started to try and lick Sakura to death. She held the cat at arm's length, but the cat kept struggling and jumping in closer towards Sakura's face trying to lick her.

"I got the damn cat, now get it off me!" Sakura shouted.

"If there a ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative we got a positive Id." Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto moved in closer to Sakura and lifted the cat off her, the cat then started to attack Naruto and claw at him.

"Ahhh get this thing off me!" Naruto yelled, trying to throw the cat off.

"Right, lost pet Tora captured." Kakashi said. "Mission accomplished."

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time into their microphone pieces.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Oh my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about her little fuzzy kitty." Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Daimyo said. She was squeezing the cat tightly in her arms.

"Stupid cat, that thing deserve to be squashed." Naruto snorted.

"No wonder that cat ran away." Sakura muttered.

"For Team Seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the chief councillors three year old, helping his wife complete the shopping, and pulling up potatoes-

"NOO I refuse!" Naruto shouted. "I wanna go on a real mission, something challenging. Not this stupid kid crap."

'_Dobe has a point' _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi just sighed. He knew this was coming.

Iruka jumped to his feet. "You are just a fresh Genin. You shall start with simple mission just like everyone else and develop your skills!"

"Are you kidding me babysitting isn't a mission! It's just a-

Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of the head. He went crashing down into the ground leaving a little dent.

"Naruto you should handle this more reasonable." Sakura told him, she then stepped forward. "I agree with Naruto. These childish missions you are sending on, isn't really going to help us develop any skills at all."

"Naruto, Sakura, it seems you two don't understand the tasks you have been given." Sarutobi said. "Listen. Many, different kind of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations; these requests are written down and carefully analyzed, then ranked A, B, C or D, depending on difficulty. We ninja are also ranked. Hokage at the top, then Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom, at the highest level we select the mission and assign them to the ninja with the appropriate skill and experience. If the mission is successful we receive a pay which supports our village and work. Since you are Genin just starting on the path of the Shinobi you are given D level mission of course."

"I think I'm deciding to have Miso Ramen-

"Silence!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Ah Hokage-Sama sorry." Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto turned around to face Sarutobi. "You always lecture me like you're my grandpa. I'm not some little brat who pulls pranks anymore. I am a ninja! And I want a real mission!"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. But a former brat. He wants real mission, then so be it."

"What! Really?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guard on a mission."

"Whoohoo! A real mission! With real action!" Naruto cheered. "So who are we guarding? Who? Who? A princess? Who?"

"Don't be so impaction. I will bring him in now." Sarutobi said. "Bring him in now!"

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked at the door behind them curious to see who it would be.

The door slid open and standing in the doorway was a man probably in his fifties to sixties with a sake bottle in his hand.

"What is this, a bunch of snot nosed kids?" He said. He sounded drunk. He took a huge gulp of Sake, some of the Sake dripped down his chin.

"And you the one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" He said.

Sakura snorted. "I wonder who the one is with the idiotic look on their face."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all lined up. Sasuke was the tallest, then Naruto, and then... Sakura.

"WHAT! Who are you calling idiotic! I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" Sakura raged cracking her knuckles.

Kakashi grabbed onto the scruff of Sakura's collar holding her back.

"You can't beat the client, Sakura, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi said.

The man sighed. "I am Tazuna, master bridge builder; I must return home to my country. I am building, a bridge there which will our world. I expect to arrive there safely."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Yeah! All right!" Naruto cheered.

Team Seven, and Tazuna all stood just outside the gates of Konoha.

"What are you getting so happy about?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time; I have ever left the village." Naruto said. "I'm a traveller now. Believe it!"

"Really you've never left the village?" Sakura said.

"Have you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "When I was about five or six. I accompanied my father to Suna."

"Hey am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, he's a joke." Tazuna complained pointing at Naruto.

"He's with me and I'm a Jounin so you don't have to worry." Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto glared at Tazuna. He was such an old drunk.

"Hey don't insult a ninja! Especially a great one like me! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto remember it!"

"Hah as if. The Hokage is powerful and wise. You are pathetic and brainless." Tazuna snorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'll be Hokage for sure! Believe it!"

Tazuna laughed. "Even if you were Hokage I would still never respect you."

Sakura growled. She wasn't going to stand around anymore while this old drunken ass insulted Naruto. Sakura stepped forward glaring sharply at Tazuna.

"Leave, Naruto-Kun alone you drunken ass!" Sakura defended Naruto.

Tazuna faced Sakura. "You shouldn't be talking. You just a short, stupid, girl with pink hair, as if you're really a ninja."

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi gripped Sakura's collar once more.

"We're supposed to protect the target, not attack him." Kakashi sighed. Why out of all the Genin he could end up with did he get a blonde idiot, a pink haired girl with a temper, and an emo?

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

Sakura trailed a little ways behind the group. She couldn't stand being anywhere near that old fart. He pissed her off. If Sakura was near him for too long she would want to beat the living shit out of him. And that would not be good for Konoha's reputation.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked up ahead.

Something seemed to catch her eye.

A puddle...

Sakura scrunched her pink brows together in confusion.

Why the fuck was there a puddle on a dirt path in this heat. It hadn't rained for days.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi; he seemed to be eyeing the puddle too. So she wasn't the only one who was suspicious. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them seemed to take any notice of the puddle.

Of course Naruto wouldn't notice he was an idiot after all... but Sakura at least expected Sasuke to take some sort of notice of the puddle. Maybe he wasn't that great of a ninja that all his fan girls made him out to be.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura whispered loud enough only for him to hear.

Kakashi dropped back to Sakura's pace. "What is it Sakura?" He questioned.

Sakura motioned in the direction of the puddle, trying her best not to draw to much attention to her and Kakashi. "It hasn't rain for days. So why is there a puddle in this sort of heat?" Sakura pointed out.

"So you noticed. I should have expected that you'd notice." Kakashi said.

Sakura flashed him a smile, her face then turned serious again. "Should we warn the others?"

"No. They'll make it obvious. Just keep walking and act natural." Kakashi ordered her before picking up his speed to match the others.

Sakura kept her hands near her kunai's so she could be ready for an attack.

As they passed the puddle, Sakura purposely walked through it stomping her feet as she did so.

"Shit,"

The reaction that Sakura got made her smirk.

As they continued on ahead Kakashi dropped back past Sakura.

Sakura glanced back over her shoulder to see them emerge from the puddle.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed out at the top of her lungs. She spun around on her heel, as she watched the scene before he unravel.

The enemies spiked chains wrapped around Kakashi. He was caught.

"What the..." Naruto shouted.

"Do it!" One of the enemies grunted.

And just like that Kakashi burst into multiple body peices before their eyes. His blood rained down.

Sakura face consorted with rage.

"Now it's your turn."

Sakura gasped and turned around; they had moves so fast Sakura hadn't even seen it. They were now behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind to see them. He was frozen with fear.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped up into the air. He pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken it caught the spiked chains and pinned it to the nearest tree, Sasuke then threw the kunai. It landed in the same spot as the shuriken helping to keep it pinned into the tree.

"I can't get it to move." One of them said, as the two enemy tried to break away their spiked chains from the tree.

Sakura wasn't about to let Sasuke show off. She charged forward, both her fists pumped full with chakra. Sakura fists connected with both of their face sending them both slamming into the tree that they were pinned to. Sakura could hear their noses and jaws break from the force of Sakura's punch. Sakura then pulled out a handful of kunai and senbon every single one of them laced with poison. She aimed to for them, and threw them all.

Some of the kunai's and senbon nailed them or just skimmed by leaving scratches. It didn't matter. The poison would eventually kill them.

Sakura smirked at them, as they struggled and failed to try and get back up to their feet.

"W-what have you d-done." One of them stuttered.

"I poisoned you." Sakura flashed a cruel smile at them. Once she had approached them, she kneeled down in front of one of them. "And only I have the antidote."

Then with one swift movement, Sakura knocked both of them out.

A loud clapping noise from behind made Sakura spin, standing a little ways away from the group was Kakashi.

"YOU BASTARD YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!" Sakura shouted angry with him.

"I wanted to test you three." Kakashi said simply. "Sasuke, Sakura good job... you too Naruto."

Sasuke glared at Sakura clearly angry she had stolen half of his glory. Sakura just gave him a cocky smile.

Naruto stood there shaking.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay." Sakura asked, stepping over towards him. She was about to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he slapped her hand away from him.

"I won't be weak!" He shouted. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and before Sakura could reach over and stop him he stabbed himself through the hand. "I promise on this wound, I'll protect the old man and get him back home to his country safely!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She had never seen Naruto act like this before.

"Naruto... if you don't bandage that up you're going to bleed to death." Kakashi joked.

"WHAT! I'm too young to die!" Naruto freaked.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Naruto-Kun calm down."

Sakura performed the hand seals she would need for the mystic palm technique. And without even breaking a sweat, Sakura healed Naruto's hand closing the wound.

"There all better." Sakura said, proud with herself at her work.

"You're so awesome, Sakura-Chan." Naruto exclaimed.

"Now that, that's all done we have to wait for these guys to wake up before we can interrogate them." Kakashi said motioning to the enemy Nin's.

Kakashi walked over to them and tied the two of them up to a tree using a special unbreakable chakra rope.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what did you do to them?" Naruto asked.

"It's a poison I made. It's called Beautiful Bloody Death. It's a poison that is colourless and odourless, it causes the human body to break out into rashes, it makes you vomit, and give you extreme headaches. The poison seeps through your skin and into your bloodstream, it eats away at your bloodstream, if destroys the cells that prevent infection, it attacks your stomach, and arteries, it then heads to your heart and slowly eats away at your heart and its vessels. You usually live for about a few weeks, maybe even a month. With a good medic you could live longer." Sakura explained. "I of course am immune to it; also the only antidote is my blood cells."

Naruto shivered with fear. "How...did you make something like that?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder. "The world is full surprises Naruto-Kun..."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

They set up camp after the interrogation was done they found out that the Demon Brothers were sent by Zabuza the Demon of the Mist to kill them off. Meaning this wasn't just a C-rank mission it was now an A-rank one. "Considering the fact that this is now an A-rank mission we are way in over our heads." Sakura said before Sasuke could spit it out.

Sasuke snorted trying to cover up that she beat him to it. "What took you so long to figure that out Sa-ku-ra" He teased.

"If I remember correctly Sa-su-ke… that I was the one to notice the puddles before you even-no wait you didn't notice the puddles, that's right. How could dumb Sakura notice this before The Great Sasuke Uchiha…? Unless you purposely didn't tell us to get kicks and hopefully have us die so you don't have put with this stupidity." Sakura said feigning being stupid. Sasuke fumed opening his mouth for an excuse like 'well you're too fat I couldn't see the puddles.'

"You know Sasuke she did notice before you." Kakashi said adding no help

"Yah and Sakura's not fat believe it!" Naruto said realising he wasn't in this conversation.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said while smiling.

"I'm going to go check the surroundings." Sasuke murmured.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Well he seems upset." Naruto said as they were all sitting by the campfire.

"Thanks for pointing that out Naruto." Sakura said.

It was a full moon and that was always when Sakura was feeling strange ever since she could remember.

"Guys I'm going to look for Sasuke." Sakura lied to get away. Something was up and she didn't want anybody to see whatever it was.

When she was out of sight she took off towards the nearest water source which happened to be the lake Sasuke was near. Not at, near.

**Sakura POV**

I ran as fast as I could. It felt like my back was exploding. I made it to the lake I saw when I was scoping and sat at the bank.

I laid down for some reason the shirt I am wearing is tearing from the back. Why? I wonder did I get attacked and accidentally dodge or something.

The pain is suddenly gone. I look back and I see wings. Wings? HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUKING WINGS. They are attached to me. What am I a freak?

I try to flap them and they give a shudder and start to flap. It's like learning to walk all over again.

I try again and they start to move as fast as a dragon fly's. I look down I'm no touching to ground anymore.

I'm flying! I'm really flying. If I can fly I wonder what else I can do. I start focusing chakra to check my body and found none but this new power like chakra but never ending and more powerful.

This is amazing I focus this new power into my hands.

I can't control this power anymore it's out of hand and then it released and the boulder on the other side of the lake exploded on contact.

Some debris hit my arm and its bleeding not red but more almost pink. This time to heal it I concentrate slowly and the power comes out as light pink not the destructive red colour as before.

When I put to my wound it healed way faster than a chakra heal weird. I try to focus again but on more so the lightning technics my dad tried to teach me.

A bright bleach white this time I aimed at the remnants of the boulder and lightning shot out of my hand and then the sound of thunder and there is nothing left of the boulder.

The same with fire an orange colour and then when I aimed the grass lit on fire. Water had a blue colour and drowned the whole other side of the bank.

Wind had a light green and took some trees halfway across the forest. Now earth had an earthy brown and it shot vines and crushed a tree next to the lake into splinters.

That's all the elements but I know I can do more but I can see Sasuke's chakra is coming towards me. Like actually see his pathways moving towards me. It's creepy.

How do I go back to normal? What if I'm stuck like this? I didn't think of that. Then I notice I'm actually floating down now when I land my wings disappear in sparkles and my shirt is fixed and wear it should be.

Then Sasuke came into the clearing. "Why is this place destroyed." He asked.

Stupid Uchihas how can't speak more than a sentence. "I was training and Kakashi said to go get you and I got bored and made you come to me." I said.

"Hn," I Swear I Will Kill That Boy. Then we started back to camp.

When we arrived back at camp Naruto jumped to his feet instantly one he saw Sasuke and me come in view.

"What took you so long?" Naruto shouted. "You were gone for an hour and a half!"

"Wow Dope it looks like you finally learned how to tell time." Sasuke insulted Naruto right away.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared right back.

"Would you two piss off?" Tazuna spoke up making his presence known. "Now it's getting late and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed now, and if anyone wakes me up I'm going to be pissed." And with that said Tazuna headed over to his tent and disappeared inside.

"Cranky old man," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who's on guard duty?" She asked Kakashi.

"I'll take the first shift." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book. "Then Naruto, Sasuke and finally Sakura. Got it? Good. Now head off to your tents. Sasuke and Naruto you two are sharing. Sakura you're on your own."

"Why do Teme and I have to share a tent?" Naruto whined. "I want to share a tent with Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura growled and hit Naruto in the back of the head. "Would it kill you stop complaining about every little thing. And there's no way in hell I'd share a tent with you because I'd never get any sleep! You snore like a fucking bear!" Sakura shouted at Naruto before turning around on her heel and heading over to her tent, leaving everyone completely shocked at her random outburst.

"Someone's PMSing." Naruto said in a sing-song voice one he had recovered from his shock.

Suddenly a huge rock came flying through the air and hit Naruto right in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Naruto before shrugging his shoulders and heading off to the tent that was now _his_. And Kakashi just continued to read his book…

**Sorry it took forever for the update but we have been really busy and… lazy. We also had a huge writer's block. Then to add to it the 'c' button doesn't work so we have to copy it and paste it every time we need it.**

**Oh and for all you cherry blossom flash fans out there the chapter for that story is almost done so yeah…**

**Anyways please R&R!**


	5. Momochi Zabuza

**Here is the fifth chapter**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. **

**Inner, Kyuubi**

_Naruto/Sakura talking to Inner, Kyuubi_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

"Talking"

_Recap..._

_Sakura growled and hit Naruto in the back of the head. "Would it kill you stop complaining about every little thing. And there's no way in hell I'd share a tent with you because I'd never get any sleep! You snore like a fucking bear!" Sakura shouted at Naruto before turning around on her heel and heading over to her tent, leaving everyone completely shocked at her random outburst._

_"Someone's PMSing." Naruto said in a sing-song voice one he had recovered from his shock._

_Suddenly a huge rock came flying through the air and hit Naruto right in the head, knocking him unconscious._

_Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Naruto before shrugging his shoulders and heading off to the tent that was now __his__. And Kakashi just continued to read his book…_

_End of recap..._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Have you found her yet?" Tsuyoshi asked Shou in irritation. If they hadn't found his daughter yet someone was going to be killed.

"S-sort of," Shou replied while mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes. "And what do you mean by... _sort of_?" Tsuyoshi questioned Shou.

"Well..."

"Get to the point!" Tsuyoshi roared.

"All that Kiyoshi managed to find out was that you daughter has been hidden somewhere in the Land of the Fire." Shou told Tsuyoshi right away.

Tsuyoshi's eye twitched in annoyance. "And why, pray tell, have you not yet figured out where exactly in the Land of Fire, she has been hidden?"

"W-we have not yet figured out because the Land of Fire is one of the largest countries." Shou replied.

"EXACTLY SO YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT THE EXACT LOCATION OF MY DAUGHTER!" Tsuyoshi shouted in rage at Shou. He only had so much patience, and right now with the situation he was in, he had very little patience. All he wanted was for his daughter to be located and found. Was that too much to ask for?

"We're trying to locate her as fast as possible, Master." Shou informed Tsuyoshi.

"Well then... try harder!" He snarled. "Now leave my sight."

"Yes Master." Shou said. He bowed down before Tsuyoshi, then straightened up and headed towards to the door.

"Wait." Tsuyoshi called out.

Shou stopped walking and turned back to face Tsuyoshi. "Yes Master?" He said.

"I want you to go get me, Kuroyasha." Tsuyoshi ordered Shou.

Shou nodded his head. "Hai Master," And with that said he left the room.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

There was a dark eerie forest located somewhere in the Land of the Waves. No one dared to venture into this forest because it was rumoured to have an assassins secret base located somewhere deep inside the forest. However no one knew that all these rumours were true...

"You failed! You failed!" A corrupt business man by the name of Gato shouted angrily. "What is this? Amateur night! I paid some big money for you! I thought that you guys were supposed to be hot-shot assassins."

"Stop your whining." A man with short spiky hair and bandages covering the bottom half of his face like a mask sneered at Gato as he grabbed his over-sized broad sword, which was resting on his shoulder, and swung it around and pointed it directly at Gato. "This time... I'll go personally, and this sword will be the last thing that old man ever see's."

"Uuuh, are you sure about that?" The man beside Gato said nervously, taking a small step forward. "Apparently Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him. And since your first attack failed they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting, watching, it'll take someone with very advanced skills."

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" The man growled. "I am Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the Hidden Mist..."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

A thick fog had settled over the water. The boat, holding Team Seven and Tazuna, was moving slowly and quietly through the water and fog. They had just gotten up this morning and had set out early so they could get a boat and a driver to take them to the Land of Waves.

"This fog is so thick I can't see anything." Sakura said while looking around and squinting her eyes, trying to see through the thick fog.

Naruto sat at the front of the boat, sniffing the as if trying to detect some kind of poison within the fog.

"The bridge isn't far now." The driver of the boat spoke, drawing the attention over to him. "Our destination's just up ahead, the Land of Waves."

"Hm," Naruto mumbled leaning forward to see the foggy figure of the bridge.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted out randomly making Sakura's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Quiet down!" The boat driver snapped at Naruto. "I told you no noise. Why do you think we are travelling like this, huh? Cutting of the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us,"

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands acting as though he got what the boat driver was saying to him, but anyone, who knew Naruto well, could tell that he hadn't understood a word the boat driver had just uttered.

"Mister Tazuna," Kakashi begin to speak. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something."

Tazuna said nothing and kept his head down.

"The men who are after you... I need to know why, exactly." Kakashi said. "If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to drop this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hm,"

Everyone turned their full attention to Tazuna, waiting for him to begin his explanation.

Tazuna looked up. "I have no choice but to tell you." He said. "No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission... The one who seeks my life is a short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi said his voice filled with curiosity.

A few seconds of silence passed before Kakashi asked, "Who is it?"

"You know him. Or at least I'm sure you've heard his name before." Tazuna paused. "He is one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnate, Gato."

"Gato... of Gato transport. He's a business leader. Everyone knows him." Kakashi said. Why would someone as wealthy as Gato be involved in something like this?

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked like the idiot he was.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon, from a famous company, that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and ninja." Tazuna told them. "It was one year ago, when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his simply... disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land, and that will break his control." Tazuna looked up at the foggy figured of the bridge they were slowly rolling by. "I am the bridge builder."

"So, since you the bridge builder you in Gato's way." Sakura concluded. Tazuna nodded his head.

"But then how some this Zabuza guy was the one who sent the men after Tazuna." Sasuke challenged Sakura. Sasuke was looking for any opportunity where he could out shine Sakura; after all he was the genius here, so he should be recognized as one.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Well maybe he's working for Gato." Sakura snapped at him. "Did you ever think over that?"

"Why would someone as great as this Zabuza guy want to work with some shady business man like Gato." Sasuke shot back.

"Maybe he's getting something out of it." Sakura retorted. "... Maybe he's getting money. Gato is wealthy, after all."

"I don't understand." Kakashi said, ignoring the fighting Sakura and Sasuke in the background. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and povertized nation." Tazuna explained, with a sad expression on his face. "Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for any A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission while you drop me ashore there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home... but don't feel bad about that at all." Tazuna reassured the ninja. "Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry... _Granddad! I want my granddad!_" Tazuna ended in a high pitched tone.

Sakura's face consorted with what might be guilt.

"Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf for the rest of her life, announcing and blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow." Tazuna added, which only made the four ninja feel worse.

In fact Naruto looked uncomfortable with the whole conversation and Sasuke's expression remained as passive as always.

"Oh well." Tazuna sighed. "It's not _your_ fault. Forget it."

Kakashi turned away as if debating with himself internally. "Well." He then looked back at Tazuna and spread his arms out. "I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Ooh I'm very grateful." Tazuna said.

'_I win' _Tazuna thought to himself with a smirk.

"We're approaching the shore." The boat announced. "Tazuna we have been very fortunate so far. No one has noticed us."

"Nice going." Tazuna complimented the boat driver.

The boat passed down a dark tunnel with very dim lights on the ceiling.

Naruto leaned forward in anticipation as the boat neared the light at the end of the tunnel.

They excited the tunnel into a fog clear area, where the sun was shining brightly. Many houses lined the water and trees grew up from the water.

"Yeah!" Naruto gasped his face widening into a smile as he took in his surroundings.

The boat pulled up to a dock walkway (whatever the hell they're called) and Team Seven and Tazuna got out of the boat.

"This is as far as I go." The boat driver said. "Good luck."

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna said.

"Just be careful."

The boat driver then started his engine and drove off.

Tazuna turned to face the four ninja. "Okay. Take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece." He practically ordered them; making Sakura, want to strangle the fat old drunken man to death.

"Alright," Kakashi nodded his head. The five of them then began to walk.

Kakashi had a look of dread on his face as they walked. _'The next ninja they send won't be Chunin. They'll be Jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills. Hm...' _Kakashi then sighed. _'This mission can only get worst' _and it most definitely would...

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

The four ninja and the bridge builder walked down the forested path. None of them spoke to one another. They all remained silent, eyes wide, in case of any attack.

Naruto was walking at the head of the group by himself and Sasuke trailed a little ways behind him. For no reason Sasuke sped up his pace so he was walking beside Naruto.

'_I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time, believe it!' _Naruto thought as he looked sideways at Sasuke in irritation.

Naruto then raced ahead, causing Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna to cease walking, and stopped. He put his hand to his forehead to block the sun from his eyes and began to scan the area looking for any sign of enemy Nin.

Naruto then heard some rustling to his right. "Over there!" He shouted, he pulled out a kunai and threw it. The kunai went flying through the bush to hit god knows what.

"It was just a mouse." Naruto said in a triumph voice.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Nice try Naruto-Kun! But we all know there was no mouse there! So give it up! Everyone can see through your stupid act!" Sakura shouted at him. She sometimes seriously wondered why she even hung out with Naruto...

"Naruto," Kakashi said, like he was talking to a five year old. "Those are kunai knifes. They are dangerous."

Tazuna was growling behind Sakura and Kakashi then suddenly he burst out and yelled, "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTE DWARF!"

Naruto acted as if he didn't hear anything Sakura, Kakashi or Tazuna had said to him. "Is someone hiding over there?" Naruto said pointing around in random directions "No! They are over there!"

Kakashi's head snapped to the side suddenly but no one seemed to take notice of it.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted again, turning around and throwing another kunai randomly through the bushes.

"Stop being a dumbass Naruto-Kun!" Sakura snapped at Naruto as she walked over to him and punched him in the back of the head. Naruto really needed to gain some common sense.

Naruto gripped his head painfully in his hands and turned to look at Sakura. "Why'd you do that? Someone really is following us! I mean it!" He exclaimed.

"Would you stupid being a fool!" Sakura started to lecture Naruto.

Kakashi walked through the bushes and over to where Naruto had thrown his first kunai. Lying at the base of a tree, twitching, was a white rabbit that had just narrowly dodged Naruto's kunai.

Sakura followed Kakashi and stopped behind him to see the rabbit. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was a snow rabbit doing out here in this heat? Not to mention it had white fur. Snow rabbits only had white fur in the winter, when the days were short and there was little sun. Very many possibilities began to race through Sakura's head.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted once he had walked over and sat that he had almost pierced the white rabbit right in the head. He rushed over to the rabbit and kneeled down in front of it. He picked up the white rabbit and began rubbing his cheek against it. "Oh I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent," Tazuna snorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course Naruto wouldn't notice how there was a white rabbit outside during this season. Sakura looked over a Sasuke only to see that he hadn't taken any notice of it either. Sakura sighed. How could these two honestly call themselves ninja, when they couldn't even take notice of the obvious.

Unknown to Sakura, Kakashi was having very similar thoughts. He had turned away from the group to think this situation over in his head by himself. _'That's a snow rabbit. But the colour, they only have white fur during the winter. When the days are short and there was little sunlight' _Kakashi looked at the tree ahead of him. _'This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light, which could only be for one purpose... a placement technique' _Kakashi looked up at the high tree branches around him, where he was sure the enemy was hiding. _'So they are already here'_

Naruto was still cuddling his face into the poor numb, shocked rabbit.

Hidden up in the trees above, Zabuza had his gaze locked on Kakashi. _'No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission. It's the Copy Ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves, Kakashi the Sharingan' _Zabuza then moved from his perch hidden in the trees and threw his sword through the tree at the group.

Kakashi turned around just in time to see the sword coming there way. "Look out!" He warned everybody.

Everyone gasped and jumped to the ground to dodge the incoming sword. It flew past them and stuck right into the huge tree behind them.

Zabuza suddenly appeared on the handle of his sword, back facing towards the group.

Kakashi got to his feet. His eyes locked on Zabuza. _'That must be...'_

Everyone else had now gotten to their feet and was facing Zabuza.

Sakura's eyes were locked on Zabuza's back. She could feel a huge amount of chakra emitting from this man. _'He's on a completely different level then those other two ninja that attacked us' _

'_Here it is! My chance to shine! Believe it!' _Naruto thought, looking back at Sasuke. _'I'm ready this time! I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!'_

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, rouge ninja form the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said, stepping forward.

'_Rouge ninja! Whatever, nothing's going to stop me! Ready... go!' _Naruto thought. He ran forward to attack but Kakashi's hand shot out and stopped Naruto before he could do anything, dangerous... or stupid.

"You're in the way." Kakashi stated bluntly. "Get back."

"Why?" Naruto demanded. He wanted to fight too! No matter how strong his opponent was, he'd win!

"He's not like those other ninja, we fought. He's in a whole other league." Kakashi told Naruto. "And if he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi lifted his hand up to his Hitai-ate.

Everyone watched in anticipation, waiting for Kakashi to lift up his Hitai-ate.

"This could be treacherous." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi... of the Sharingan eye," Zabuza spoke. "Did I get that right?"

Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping in shock. He didn't know if he had heard right. But he swore that he had just heard this Zabuza guy say 'Sharingan'.

"It's too bad, eh?" Zabuza said, looking down on the group with a deadly stare, over his shoulder. "But you'll have to hand over the old man."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Zabuza.

'_Sharingan, what is that?' _Naruto wondered.

'_If I'm correct... the Sharingan is the Uchiha Clan bloodline' _Sakura contemplated.

"Now quick, Manji formation, protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered. "And stay out of this fight."

"Huh?" Sakura scrunched her brows up in confusion. They were a team. That meant they fought as a team.

"I taught you team work." Kakashi continued to speak. "And now it's time to use it."

Kakashi then pulled his Hitai-ate up only to show a closed eyed that had a long scar running down it. He then opened his eye to reveal the, Sharingan. "I'm ready." He stated.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi's left eye in shock. _'Eh? His eye! What is that!'_

"Well..." Zabuza said. "It looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza then turned around. "This is an honour."

"Everybody keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, Sharingan. Would someone please tell me what the Sharingan is?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sighed. What an idiot.

"The Sharingan... a rare power, it resides in the eyes." Sasuke started to explain. "The user of this visual Jutsu or Dōjutsu can simply see or comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare, form of Dōjutsu. However, there is more to the Sharingan then that, a lot more."

"You got it right. But you only just scratched the surface." Zabuza said. "The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it down to the smallest detail."

A heavy fog suddenly rolled in, causing Sakura to shiver. She had a really bad feeling about this.

"As for you Jounin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing boarder to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you, 'The man who copied over a thousand Jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja'."

Sakura eyes widened and she shifted her gaze from Zabuza to Kakashi. So, Kakashi was the legendary copy ninja, that Sakura had heard her older brother talking about. She once remembered him saying that he wanted to be as strong as Kakashi was.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped. Of course Naruto would be the one to say something as stupid as that, in a situation like this.

'_Wait a minute' _Sasuke thought. _'The Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan. My clan, could he be...'_

"Enough talking," Zabuza told them. "I need to exterminate the old man, now."

Tazuna gasped and took a step back just as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto pulled out kunai and rushed in front of Tazuna, ready to protect and defend him.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first Kakashi, so be it." Zabuza said.

Zabuza kicked of the tree trunk and pulled his sword out and landed on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted, gesturing over to the water.

Zabuza had one hand raised in the air and the other arm was bended with his index and middle finger pointed straight up just in front of his chin.

'_He's building up a huge amount of Chakra' _Kakashi thought.

'_Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu' _Zabuza said the Jutsu mentally.

"He vanished." Naruto said.

Kakashi walked forward slightly.

"Sensei," Sakura spoke.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi informed his team.

"But who is he? Specifically, I mean. We heard about him from the Demon brothers, but we were never actually given full details about who he is." Sakura asked.

"He is Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi explained.

"S-silent," Naruto gulped.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant. Without sound or warning of any kind, it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has even happened, the Sharingan can only neutralize it. So don't lower you guard." Kakashi warned them.

Shock seemed to pass through all three Genin.

"Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi added.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And why, pray tell, are you saying that?" She half-snapped at Kakashi. 'And why, pray tell,' was a line Sakura had been using ever since she was little, she knew it sounded strange, but she just couldn't help herself when she used the cheesy line.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean." Tazuna spoke in what seemed to be a calm voice, but Sakura honestly doubted that Tazuna was calm... "The swirling mists are ever present."

Sakura glanced around at every angle, looking for any sign of attack; she then looked back at Kakashi only to see him disappearing. And surely within seconds Kakashi had completely vanished. Sakura felt panic and fear rise within in her quickly. Was this it? Were they going to die here?

"Sensei," Sakura called out only to have no response, which only increased her fear.

An eerie silence filled the misty air. Sakura's eyes kept darting around frantically, trying to see through the mist. But it was all to no avail.

From within the mist Zabuza spoke, "Eight points. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, now which one will be my kill point,"

Sakura recoiled, expecting an attack. "What's that?"

Kakashi eyes scanned around before he finally made the sign of the tiger. Kakashi focused his Chakra and it seemed to intensify. A wave of his chakra brushed over the three Genin and Tazuna.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she felt Kakashi's Chakra brush over her skin, at least she now knew he was still alive.

'_What an intense thirst for blood.' _Sasuke mentally gasped. _'One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes along like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two Jounin, intent to kill, I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as though my own life is being chopped off. No! I can't bear it!' _Sasuke then began to struggle with himself as he lifted the kunai to stab himself. _'I'd rather take my own life!'_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at Kakashi.

"Calm down." Kakashi ordered Sasuke. "I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, with what seemed to be a smile. "Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rolled along.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared just in between Tazuna and the three Genin.

"It's over."

Sakura felt her heart stop beating and the world seemed to come crashing down around her. Was she going to die?

Kakashi turned around and his Sharingan eye locked on Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword. Kakashi moved forward towards Zabuza right away. Sakura jumped forward out of the way of the sword and tripped on a chunk of dirt and fell flat on her face, Naruto hopped out of the way while letting out a girly squeal, Sasuke had jumped forward then turned around sharply, and Tazuna had fallen backwards.

The sound of dripping could be heard. Kakashi's kunai had dug right into Zabuza. However it was not blood that was dripping out, it was water.

Appearing out of nowhere behind Kakashi was... Zabuza.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned Kakashi.

Kakashi ripped his kunai out of the fake Zabuza's body, making him burst into water, and spun around to face Zabuza.

"Die!" Zabuza shouted, swinging his sword.

The sword slashed right through Kakashi, cutting him in half, however Kakashi's cut up body turned into water.

'_The water clone Jutsu' _Zabuza thought. _'It can't be. Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant'_

A kunai was now at Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move." Kakashi ordered Zabuza. "You're finished."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

Zabuza started laughing all of a sudden, causing a look of confusion to cross across Kakashi's face.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but an imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you." Zabuza told Kakashi.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the back of Zabuza's head.

Zabuza let out another dark chuckle, "You sure are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech." Zabuza said. "Very skilfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move... nice try..." Zabuza stopped talking, and suddenly the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi holding a kunai up to Kakashi's throat. "But I'm not that easy to fool."

Kakashi moved instantly slashing the neck of the Zabuza in front of him. The clone Zabuza burst into water.

"Hey that one's a clone too!" Naruto shouted, pointing out the obvious.

Kakashi then quickly turned around to see the real Zabuza swinging his sword right at him. Kakashi ducked to avoid the huge sword. The sword stuck into the ground. Zabuza rotated his body, so he could kick Kakashi, and his hand hit the top of the sword. Zabuza kicked out and got Kakashi right in the stomach, sending Kakashi flying through the air.

"Now." Zabuza said, leaning forward, ready to move. Using the hand that was still on the sword Zabuza grabbed it and went speeding, like a bullet, after Kakashi. That's when Zabuza spotted something on the ground. He stopped running right away. "Mashibiki spikes, trying to slow me down... foolish." Zabuza turned around so his back was facing the water behind him. He then dived in back first, so he could get behind Kakashi without being detected.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

'_Zabuza has great physical strength if he was able to kick Kakashi-Sensei such a far distance, all the way to the water'_ Sakura thought in shock.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke mused out loud.

Kakashi emerged from the water. _'This isn't normal water, it's dense... heavy'_

Zabuza came up around behind Kakashi, silently, and began performing a Jutsu. "Fool." Zabuza said in a low growl. "Water Prison Jutsu."

Kakashi gasped and turned around. "No!" But it was too late... Kakashi had been caught in a spinning, sphere of water. Zabuza's right arm was sticking into this sphere of water.

'_Escaping into the water... bad mistake' _Kakashi thought.

Zabuza was once again chuckling in a creepy, evil tone. "This prison is made of water, but its stronger then steel." Zabuza stated. "It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later..." Zabuza looked over at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "But first your little friends will have to be eliminated... Water Clone Jutsu."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza. _'He's even more skilled then I thought' _

A water clone of Zabuza came up from the water.

Naruto's eye widened in pure fear and shock.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile has been entered in my Bingo book, then you may have earned the title, ninja. But to call up-starters like you, ninja, is a joke!" with all that said the Zabuza clone disappeared into the mist.

'_He dispeared again!' _Naruto mentally panicked.

Without warning, Naruto was kicked in the face by the water clone. Naruto's headband came untied, as Naruto went flying back, and landed on the ground. The Zabuza water clone slammed his foot down on Naruto's headband.

"Your just brats." The water clone sneered.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura called out, concerned for her best friend.

"Listen!" Kakashi shouted, gaining the attention of his three Genin students. "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body! If you get away from him, he can't follow! Now run!"

'_Run away... not an option!' _Sasuke contemplated. _'That became unthinkable the moment you got caught! No matter how fast we run or how far we go he'll track us down... and wipe us out. If we try a Manji defence formation he can get around it in an instant' _Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked terrified, then at Sakura, who looked like she was still trying to digest what had just happened _'In the end, if we are on our own, we're finished. Our only chance of survival... is to rescue you'_

"We've got to do it." Sasuke said out loud. Sasuke, without any hesitation, charged forward at the Zabuza clone.

The clone looked at Sasuke, his hand then reached back for his sword.

Sasuke pulled out multiple shuriken and threw it at the clone as he charged. But with one simple swing of the sword they were all hit away.

Sasuke jumped up into the air quickly and pulled out a kunai.

Zabuza looked up to see Sasuke coming down at him from the air with his kunai raised to stab him.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Too easy." The Zabuza clone smirked.

Zabuza stretched out his wand hand and caught Sasuke by the neck before Sasuke could injure him.

Sasuke dropped his kunai and began to struggle against Zabuza's grip around his neck. "Urghh!"

The clone moved his arm and tossed Sasuke across the field, as if he weighed nothing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She turned around and sped forward at the water clone, a new found confidence pumping through her body, giving her the determination she needed.

Sakura drew back her fist ready for an attack. Her fist shot forward but the clone simply caught her fist, though the force of the chakra enhanced fist had pushed the Zabuza clone back slightly, and crushed it. Sakura winced as she heard the bones cracking in her hand. Using his strength, Zabuza also threw Sakura across the field. She went rolling and stopped a few feet away from Sasuke.

"He got Sasuke _and _Sakura." Naruto gasped. Naruto turned his head to the Zabuza clone, which was now only a short distance away from Naruto.

'_So this is what a Jounin is! A true elite ninja! I-I gotta get away. If I don't, seriously... he'll annihilate me!' _Naruto then quickly spun around and went to go jump to his feet but he stopped and glanced at his healed hand which he had stabbed, remembering the promise he had made... to never back down, to protect the old man and to never allow anyone to ever protect him again. _'I will not lose to Sasuke' _Naruto glanced at his headband, which Zabuza was still standing on. Flashbacks ran through Naruto's mind... the time when he had been with Iruka in Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto had asked him if he could try on his headband and Iruka had told him it was only for ninja, the memory then shifted to when Iruka had given him his very first headband after they had just beaten Mizuki, then to the memory where Kakashi was lecturing the newly formed Team Seven about teamwork, the memory then changed to when Naruto had told the Hokage he wanted a real ninja mission because he was a real ninja, the last memory was when he had told his teammates about his dream of becoming Hokage, so that the village would stop disrespecting him and treat him like he's somebody. All the memories filled Naruto up with a determination and strength.

And it was right there and then that Naruto knew that he could win this fight!

Naruto got up onto his legs. _'That's right. I'm a ninja now, believe it!' _Naruto clenched his fist. _'I swore... on an oath of pain that I... won't run away!'_

Naruto's head snapped up with determination and he charged, head on in the direction of the Zabuza clone.

"Huh!" Kakashi yelled. "Naruto, no!"

"Naruto-Kun! What the fuck are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto however ignored both Kakashi and Sakura's shouts for him to stop.

"Fool." The clone sneered.

Naruto dived at Zabuza once he had reached him.

A spurt of blood went through the air as Naruto was kicked right in the mouth and sent flying back.

"What were you thinking? Charging at him by yourself?" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "You saw what happened to both me and Sasuke! We were knocked back with just a flick of his wrist! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Sakura scrunched her pink brows in confusion as she noticed Naruto's headband in his hands, as he struggled to get to his feet. _'His headband? That's what he wanted'_

Struggling some more, Naruto somehow managed to get to his feet.

"Hey you. The freak with no eye brows." Naruto directed the insult at Zabuza. "Put this in your Bingo book, the ninja that will become Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves..." Naruto straightened up and tied his headband back around his forward. "Never backs down. His name is, Uzumaki Naruto."

'_Naruto...' _Kakashi thought.

'_... I thought he was all talk. But this kid has got guts' _Tazuna mused.

"Sasuke! Sakura! We can do this!" Naruto said his voice full of determination. "We just need to pull our act together and start acting like the team we are! We need to believe in each other and believe we can win this fight! Because I now that I believe we can win this fight, so let's do this and show this guy what we're made off!

Sakura smiled. This was the Naruto she knew and this was the reason that she was best friends with him. He was full of nothing but hope, strength and determination. And if Naruto believed that they could win this fight then she knew that they could. With Naruto they would be able to accomplish anything... "I'm in!" Sakura spoke up, giving Naruto her most genuine smile. A smile that was only reserved for him. "If you think we can win this... then we can! So let's beat the shit out of this arrogant bastard!"

"Hn... I guess I'm in." Sasuke agreed.

Naruto smiled. "Well then... LET'S KICK THIS GUYS ASS!"

**Okay well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tried my best to correct it.**

**So now I only have one more thing left to say... R&R! **


	6. Let's Fight!

**Inner, Kyuubi**

_Naruto/Sakura talking to Inner/Kyuubi_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

"Talking"

_Recap..._

_"Sasuke! Sakura! We can do this!" Naruto said his voice full of determination. "We just need to pull our act together and start acting like the team we are! We need to believe in each other and believe we can win this fight! Because I now that I believe we can win this fight, so let's do this and show this guy what we're made off!_

_Sakura smiled. This was the Naruto she knew and this was the reason that she was best friends with him. He was full of nothing but hope, strength and determination. And if Naruto believed that they could win this fight then she knew that they could. With Naruto they would be able to accomplish anything... "I'm in!" Sakura spoke up, giving Naruto her most genuine smile. A smile that was only reserved for him. "If you think we can win this... then we can! So let's beat the shit out of this arrogant bastard!"_

_"Hn... I guess I'm in." Sasuke agreed._

_Naruto smiled. "Well then... LET'S KICK THIS GUYS ASS!"_

**O~O~O~O**

Team Seven- Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura- all stood ready, in their fighting positions. They weren't just about to go down without a fight. Sakura stood directly in front of Tazuna, a kunai in her hand, poised for attack. Naruto and Sasuke stood just a couple feet in front of Sakura; they were both prepared to defend Tazuna.

The real Zabuza was still standing in the same spot, his one arm inside the water sphere, keeping Kakashi trapped within the water prison.

"Okay, ready?" Naruto spoke to Sasuke. "Let's bring this guy down."

Zabuza clone chuckled. "Big words for such a foolish little kid. You think your plan is going to keep you in the game."

'_This isn't good' _Kakashi thought.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi suddenly shouted. "I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked back at Tazuna. "Bridge builder?"

"Well I..." Tazuna began, looking down. "I guess... this all happened because of me, because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now." Tazuna looked up at the three Genin. "Forget about me, and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei."

"Hmp, alright you hear that." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah! Believe it! You ready?" Naruto nodded.

"Let's fight!" Sakura grinned.

"Hahahahahahaha! You really haven't learned anything have you?" Zabuza clone cackled, lifting his hand. "Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." Zabuza clone lifted his hand higher as if to emphasize his point."

Sakura tensed.

"Zabuza... the demon." Kakashi said, looking to his side at the real Zabuza.

"Oh, so _I _was in your book _too_." Zabuza spoke.

Kakashi looked over at his team, who all looked confused, and explain, "Long ago, in the village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist village, before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test."

"Hmm, you know about the graduation exam." Zabuza looked at Kakashi.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked.

'_I wonder if...?' _Sakura thought.

"Hahahahaha!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Naruto questioned. "We had a graduation test too."

"Hahahahahaha!" Zabuza continued to laugh.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza finally stopped laughing.

Naruto gasped.

'_I was right' _Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Imagine," Zabuza went on. "Young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Then they change the rules. Kill... or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breathes. He was your friend, shared your dreams. Now it's him... or you."

"That's..." Sakura's grip on the kunai tightened. "So cruel."

"Ten years ago," Kakashi cut in. "In the village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam... changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror."

"What's he saying?" Naruto muttered. "What evil? What terror?"

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy, who was not even a ninja, approached the class, and took down over a hundred other students." Kakashi explained.

"It... it felt so... good." Zabuza clone said.

Naruto and Sasuke tensed. Without warning, Zabuza clone moved. He kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying. Sasuke went landed on the ground and went skidding. The Zabuza clone appeared next to Sasuke and brought his elbow down on his stomach. Blood came shooting out of Sasuke's mouth upon impact.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She sent a burst of chakra to her feet and charged forward. Sakura launched her fist forward at Zabuza, blindly attacking. Zabuza caught Sakura fight and pulled her forward into a swing. Spinning her at top speeds, Zabuza clone released Sakura, also sending her flying.

"Ugh." Sakura grunted in pain.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out her name.

Returning to his brutal attack on Sasuke, Zabuza slammed his foot on Sasuke's stomach, and put pressure on it.

Sasuke squirmed around, trying to escape, while grunting and moaning pain. It hurt.

"Haha! You're nothing." Zabuza clone mocked Sasuke.

"Stop right there!" Naruto ordered. He formed the Tiger Seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A bunch of Naruto's appeared.

Sakura grinned. Brilliant idea! They could outnumber Zabuza. She also formed the Tiger Seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She too shouted out.

A bunch of Sakura's also appeared, adding to the Naruto's. The Zabuza clone was now completely surrounded.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who flashed him an encouraging smile, gave him thumbs up, and then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom.

'_Shadow clones? And there's quite a few of them too?' _Zabuza clone mused, his eyes flickering from side to side as he observed the Naruto and Sakura shadow clones. He reached back and gripped the hilt of his sword.

All the clones pulled out kunai's.

"Here we go!" They all shouted.

Sasuke looked up, with some difficulty, just in time to see all the Naruto and Sakura clones launch themselves at Zabuza, who didn't even both moving. The Naruto and Sakura clones completely covered the Zabuza clone, blocking him from Sasuke's view.

Zabuza clone swung his sword, knocking off all of the clones. All the clones went skidding across the ground; they all puffed away with a poof of white smoke.

"His skills are too advanced. He's too powerful, there's no way to defeat him." Tazuna said.

"I'm not giving up! I've still got this!" The 'real' Naruto shouted to himself over the sound of rushing wind as he soared through the sky. Naruto manoeuvred in the air and managed to yank his backpack off; he dug through it and pulled out an fūma shuriken. "Sasuke!" He shouted, throwing the fūma shuriken in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke reached out and caught the fūma shuriken. Sasuke spun and got into a defensive position. _'So that was your plan. Not bad, Naruto' _Sasuke thought.

Zabuza stared at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Demon wind shuriken: Windmill of shadows!" Sasuke shouted. He had the fūma shuriken raised in front of him.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that."

Sasuke moved positions and jumped high into the air. In midair Sasuke spun and brought back his arm, with as much force as he could muster, Sasuke threw the shuriken. The shuriken went flying through the air.

Zabuza clone remained in his spot. At the last moment he looked up just in time to see the shuriken curve past him. Zabuza clone turned around to see that the shuriken was heading towards the real Zabuza.

"So, you passed the clone and aimed for my body." Zabuza said. "Smart." Zabuza used his free hand to catch the shuriken. "But not smart enough."

Swoosh! Zabuza's eyes widened slightly. Another shuriken was headed his way!_'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first' _He thought. _'A shadow shuriken Jutsu'_

Last moment, just as the shuriken was seconds away from hitting Zabuza, he jumped, efficiently dodging the shuriken.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me." Zabuza said a crazed look on his face.

Sasuke just smirked.

There was a puff of smoke. The shuriken turned into Naruto. In Naruto's hand was a kunai.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted. He threw the kunai. The kunai was headed right towards Zabuza's shoulder; there was no way to dodge this one. That, however, wasn't the end of it. There was yet another puff of smoke, and the other shuriken- still in Zabuza's hand- was replaced by Sakura, who was smirking.

"You're getting it now." She told him. Her free hand, which wasn't being held onto b Zabuza, launched forward. Reacting quickly, Zabuza released his grip on Sakura, pulled his arm from the water sphere, and just in time, managed to avoid Sakura's punch and the kunai, so that it only skimmed his cheek, just under his eye. The kunai went flying through the air, hitting the clone Zabuza, taking him by surprise. SPLASH! Clone Zabuza had been killed.

The moment the water sphere was released, Kakashi disappeared, and Sakura, using a strong burst of chakra, pushed herself away from Zabuza and jumped through the air. Gracefully, Sakura landed on the ground next to Sasuke and Tazuna.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza growled angrily. He pulled out a shuriken of his own, and readied it, so he could throw it at Naruto.

Just as he was about to release the shuriken, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. He raised his arm to block the shuriken. Blood splattered as the shuriken dug Kakashi's skin.

SPLASH! Naruto fell straight into the water.

Zabuza had a shocked look in his eyes. How had he not seen this coming?

Naruto resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan," Kakashi complimented. "You've really grown haven't you?"

Laughing happily, Naruto began to explain. "I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones. That was just to distract him. While he fought the clones, Sakura-Chan disappeared and I turned into the demon wind shuriken. He didn't know what to do, believe it!" Naruto laughed again. "I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken, and when I threw it to Sasuke, it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in a second and spun so that no one could see, and pulled out his own shuriken, which was really Sakura-Chan! Now there was two shuriken. One was me, and one was Sakura-Chan. I hid in the shadow of Sakura-Chan, my real target was Zabuza." While explaining this all Naruto was grinning cheekily. "Of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't in the game plan. Sakura-Chan and I just wanted to get in there and break up the water sphere. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked to, that was a bonus. Believe it!"

"Don't brag." Sasuke spoke. "You just lucked out."

"The whole thing was just a fluke!" Tazuna shouted.

"Heh, I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza lied easily.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted." Kakashi said sharply, piercing Zabuza with a glare. "You were _forced _to let go."

Sasuke tensed, while Naruto chuckled softly.

"Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again."

"Heh,"

"So, what's it going to be?" Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke looked to his left at Sakura. "Sakura, you know what to do."

Sakura nodded her head. She and Sasuke moved closer to each other to stand in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza was staring at Kakashi intently. His eye suddenly twitched.

"Huh?" Kakashi eyes widened.

Zabuza pushed forward with the shuriken, using more strength. Kakashi struggled against the force. Using as much strength as Kakashi could, he pushed back against the shuriken, making it got flying through the air.

Right in that instant, both Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from one another. Zabuza formed a sign, which Kakashi's Sharingan eye instantly copied.

"The Sharingan," Sasuke muttered.

Zabuza and Kakashi both landed on the water. Zabuza quickly started performing a string of hand signs: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird. In complete union, Kakashi performed the same hand signs, using his Sharingan to keep up with Zabuza.

Water started to sit around Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The two of them said at the same time.

"Naruto-Kun, get out of there!" Sakura shouted. If Naruto remained there in the water any longer he was most definitely going to get caught up in this battle and drown.

The water dragons formed, twirling up around one another, as if they were performing a graceful dance. Viciously, the two dragons began attacking. As a result, huge waves began to form, splashing everywhere.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gasped as a wave came crashing down over top of him.

Some of the waves splashed onto the land, heading straight towards Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Quickly, Sakura and Sasuke joined hands, and locked their arms around Tazuna to keep in place.

The dragons continued their onslaught on each other, neither of them wanting to stop, or lose the battle. Kakashi's water dragon bit down on Zabuza's, causing sprays of water to go everywhere, raining down upon everyone.

'_Wow. So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, instantly' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura watched the fight in amazement.

Naruto resurface, his face morphed into shock and surprise.

As the two water dragons battled over top, Kakashi and Zabuza battled below on the water. Kakashi's kunai clashing with Zabuza's sword, both of them pushing with all their strength, trying to win the clash.

'_Something isn't right' _Zabuza thought. _'Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique, however, both Jutsu's occurred simultaneously. Could he...' _Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

Hearing a slight noise behind her, Sakura turned her head, ever so slightly, to look behind. Standing up high on a tree branch was an unknown person, wearing a mask. _'Who is that...?' _Sakura wondered, as she turned her attention back to the fight. Sakura didn't want the strange to know she knew he/she was here.

'_Could it be...?' _Zabuza contemplated.

Zabuza jumped back away from Kakashi, who mirrored his movements. Zabuza ran in a circle, and, Kakashi followed his movements again. Zabuza made the tiger sign, and then raised his free arm in the air. Kakashi copied his actions yet again.

"He's not just following." Tazuna said. "He moves the same way, at the same time."

"How's he doing that?" Sakura mused. She looked at Sasuke. "Do you know?"

Sasuke didn't answer the question. His eyes were locked on Kakashi and Zabuza.

'_My movements... it's as if...' _Zabuza lowered his arm and Kakashi simultaneously mirrored his move. _'It's as if he knows what I'm-'_

"Going to do next," Kakashi spoke, finishing Zabuza's internal thoughts.

"What?" Beads of sweat trickled down Zabuza's face. _'Is he reading my mind as well?'_

Zabuza felt as though Kakashi's Sharingan eye was piercing right through him. _'He looks at me with that eye' _

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi questioned.

Zabuza formed a different hand sign. "All you're doing is copying me. Like a monkey. _You can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you_." The last part, both Zabuza and Kakashi had said at the same time.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza sneered angrily, his eyes wide with a completely crazed expression. As he said all this, Zabuza performed a bunch of new hand signs, which Kakashi once again copied right away.

A shadowy figure began appearing behind Kakashi. _'What is that?' _The unknown, shadowy figure, slowly, but surely, started to clear up, and Zabuza could now see clearly that the figure behind Kakashi was... him. _'It's me. But how? Is it his Illusion Jutsu?'_

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." Kakashi said. His Sharingan eye widened and began spinning wildly.

"What!"

A giant water vortex started forming in front of Kakashi. Once formed, it shot itself forward at Zabuza.

"Impossible!" Zabuza roared just before the vortex sucked him up. "Ahhh!"

Zabuza was pushed deep underwater. _'I was just about to create a vortex! But he created one first!' _ The vortex expanded, shooting even farther. Zabuza swam hard, trying to get his body under control. _'He copies my Jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!' _The vortex went shooting wildly down the dirt, forest path, taking Zabuza with it.

Sakura covered her eyes. Water and wind were blowing around them violently.

Naruto, who was still in the water, began to turn and move, getting mixed up in the strong currents. Naruto struggled to stay above the water. The water rushed Naruto up along the edges of the bank. Naruto, taking this opportunity, grabbed onto the branch of the nearest tree for support.

The water pushed Zabuza up against a tree. Coughing and gasping for air, Zabuza sagged against the tree, tired from attempting to fight of the water vortex.

Suddenly, five or six kunai's were soaring through the air towards Zabuza. Each and every one of them pierced him. Zabuza let out a pained scream.

Kakashi, who was perched on the branch above, looked down on Zabuza. "You're finished." Kakashi told Zabuza. The water, from the vortex, resided and vanished.

"How?" Zabuza question, tilting his head so he could look up at Kakashi. "Can you... see into the future?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered in a somewhat smug tone. "This is your last battle." Kakashi lifted up a kunai. "Ever."

Two senbon, out of nowhere, came speeding through the air, and pierced Zabuza right in the neck. Blood splattered through the air.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They hadn't seen it coming.

Zabuza went limp and fell sideways, hitting the ground with a loud, THUMP!

Sakura looked in the direction to see where the senbon came from. Standing, perfectly still on a tree branch, was the unknown person she had seen earlier.

The person chuckled. "You were right. It was his last battle."

Naruto- panting tiredly- pulled himself up onto land. He looked up at the stranger.

Kakashi stared down at Zabuza's body for a few seconds; finally, he jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouch right beside Zabuza's body. Kakashi put his index and middle finger to Zabuza's neck, checking for a pulse.

Kakashi sighed. "No vital signs." He then looked up at the masked strange, who was still standing on a tree branch just a short distance away from Kakashi.

The stranger bowed his head. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting, for this chance, to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you are a tracker ninja, from the village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said.

"Impressive. You're well informed."

Naruto moved quickly, jumping in front of Tazuna. "A tracker!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto-Kun, you don't even know what that is." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You missed the lesson on it, as usual. Tracker ninja have a special role, try coming to class sometime. When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village, carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people, trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way, the secrets of their people, remain secrets."

"That's correct." The masked strange confirmed. "I am a member of the elite tracking unite of the village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

'_From his size and voice, he must be the same age as Naruto.' _Kakashi observed. _'Yet, he's an elite assassin.' _The win began blowing, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?' _

Naruto ran forward and slid to a halt, just below the branch the masked strange was on. Naruto glanced between the masked strange and Zabuza, while gritting his teeth in frustration. "What is this?" Naruto pointed angrily at the strange. "Who do you think you are?" Naruto was now breathing heavily, tired.

The masked stranger did not reply; he just stared down at Naruto.

"Did you hear me?"

"Easy Naruto." Kakashi advised, rising to his feet. "He's not our enemy."

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "That's not the point! Did you see what he did? Just like that!" He gestured to Zabuza's body. "Zabuza was huge! And powerful like some kind of monster!" As Naruto was ranting, Kakashi started walking towards Naruto. "And this kid, who's no bigger than me! He brought down Zabuza! With one move! Like it was nothing! I mean what does that make us? We're just fumbling around! We don't know anything! HOW CAN I ACCEPT THAT?"

Kakashi stopped in front Naruto, hands casually in his pockets. "Well, even if you don't accept it," Kakashi leaned forward. "Still, it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi placed his hand on top on Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you, yet stronger than me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Naruto looked over at the masked stranger, who disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of win next to Zabuza.

He bent down and picked Zabuza up. "Your struggle is over for now." He informed Team Seven. "I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, and, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me." He formed the sign of the tiger. "Farewell." In another swirl of wind and leaves, the masked strange and Zabuza were gone.

Naruto gasped. "He disappeared!"

Kakashi let out a tired sigh and pulled his headband down, to cover his Sharingan eye.

Naruto ran over to the stop where the masked man had previously been.

"He's gone Naruto." Kakashi said. "Let it go."

Naruto dropped to his knees, and furiously began punching the grown, trying to rid himself of all this anger and frustration he was feelings. "What are we doing here?" He shouted. "We are nothing! I cannot believe it!"

"Naruto-Kun..." Sakura whispered to herself. She hated seeing her best friend like this, it just killed her.

Kakashi was just about to walk over to Naruto to stop him; however, Sakura beat him to it. Sakura shot forward, rushing to Naruto's side. Just as Naruto was about to punch the ground again, she grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Naruto-Kun, stop this." Sakura told him sternly. "As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger... for the next enemy." With that said, she released her grip on Naruto's arm.

Kakashi, seeing that Naruto was now finished with his little rant, decided to speak. "We haven't complete our mission yet." He informed his team. "We still have to get the bridge builder, to his bridge."

For no reason, Tazuna started laughing. "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright!" Kakashi said. "Let's get a move on."

Kakashi began walking immediately, not wanting to waste any more time than they already had. Suddenly, Kakashi froze, and stopped walking. His eyes widened, and without any warning, he collapsed.

Everyone gasped.

Naruto raced forward toward Kakashi, followed by Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"What happened?" Sakura half-shouted.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said.

Sakura dropped to her knees at Kakashi's side and shook him slightly. "Wake up, Kakashi-Sensei." She muttered, only to have no response.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

**O~O~O~O**

**Oh my, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry my update took so long; I was really busy with moving. Plus, with my nails all done up it's really hard to type.**

**Anyways, moving on, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. My cousin, who is my editor, is currently not here to edit for me. However, now that we only live like ten minutes away from each other we can see one another more. YES!**

**I tried my best to describe the fight scene (I'm not really good at that) and put a little Sakura fighting in this chapter. I hope it turned around alright.**

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
